Something New
by KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913
Summary: It is a Toshiro and Karin fanfic. It has been seven years since they have seen each other and Toshiro finds out that Karin is a shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"

Something New

It was the last day at school and a girl with long black hair and midnight color eyes was staring out the window like always. She was wondering why she came to school today because everyone was talking about what they will be doing over the summer. And like always she will be helping out her father at the clinic if need be. The bell finally rang for lunch. 'Finally lunch. Maybe I can leave.' She thought.

"Karin-chan." Someone called her name.

"What is it Yuzu?" she asked her twin sister.

"Nothing really, are you ready to eat lunch or are you leaving?" just when her sister asked that question she felt a familiar reiatsu.

"I am leaving. I will see you at home Yuzu." With that she left the classroom then ran full speed out of the high school. Before she knew it she was headed to where she can feel his spirit pressure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere four people walked out of the Senkaimon Gate. One was a tall taichou of the tenth division, with white hair that always defined gravity. The next was a tall and vary busty fuku-taichou of the tenth division, with long strawberry blonde hair. Third and fourth members that are from the eleventh division third seat and fifth seat, one bald and nasty attitude and one that thinks everything should be beautiful and that he is beautiful with his two feathers.

"Fan out and go to your positions and check in every hour with reports on what is happening." Ordered the young taichou.

"Hai!" they all said in unison and disappeared.

The young taichou went to the railings where he always hung out the last time he went there. It was seven years ago. The place he would always look at the sunset or just look at the sky. Suddenly he felt a familiar reiatsu coming closer to him. At first he couldn't put a name to it, then he remembered, 'Kurosaki'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was still running. She hasn't seen him in seven years. She wonders if he still remembers her. She hopes that he does but she doesn't know why. She began to slow down her pace when she finally saw his figure up ahead. 'What should I say to him? Jeez I ran all this way and I can't think of anything to say to him.' She walked up to him slowly, and as always he was on his soul pager. Probably searching for hollows like he always does.

When she finally got behind him, he said, "What are you here for Kurosaki? If it's to play soccer with you again then forget it. If it's about why I am here it doesn't concern you either." In his icy voice.

"Well then I will just leave then. But you should know that I know what goes on in this town because I can see spirits too. I can also kick any hollows butt that comes my way. Oh, and since it is summer I will be kicking a lot more hollow butt because I won't be in school. I will also be hanging around the soccer field if you ever want to come by and just play a little one on one." And with that she turned around to start walking away.

She was half expecting him to tell her to wait but he didn't. When she turned around he was gone. So she walked back to her house and tried to forget about him. He didn't even bother to look up at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he acting so strange? It's not like she was doing anything but saying hi to him. Yet he has the nerve to not look up at her and just plain ignore her. What was his problem anyways, and what was he doing here. She didn't understand most of the questions in her head. She walked into a little shopping store to cool down since it was so hot outside. She wasn't ready to go home just yet.

When she was heading to the back of the store she saw a familiar strawberry blonde fuku-taicho. She went up to her and she remembered her name.

"Hey Rangiku, whatcha doing?" Karin asked

"Oh hi Karin-chan. Nothing much just shopping and avoiding my duties like always. I should be at my post but I think Ikkaku and Yumichika can handle that." Replied Matsumoto.

"Yep that sounds just like you. So do you know whats up with Toshiro? He just totally ignored me when I tried talking to him."

"He's just sulking like always. So why are you here? And you look all grown up."

Karin put on a goofy grin. "Well I am out of school because it is summer vacation. Oh and one more thing I am a shinigami."

"REALLY!?!" Matsumoto screamed out. "Did you tell taichou?"

"No, but I wanted to. He was so annoying he just told me to leave him alone and not to bother him. He said to just leave him alone and that it doesn't matter to why he is here. GRRRRR! I HATE HIM!"

"Well then make sure you beat him up the next time you see him. He deserves it. Oh and call me when you do cause I wanna watch." Said the strawberry blonde fuku-taichou.

"Don't worry I will beat him up." Karin said with a smirk.

Suddenly Matsumoto's soul pager went off. "Ten hollows are at the soccer field." She looked up and said, "Are you ready to kick some hollow butt Karin?"

"You bet I am." Then they both popped gikongan in their mouths and headed towards the soccer field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Toshiro's soul pager went off. When he looked at it he saw that the hollows were at the soccer field where Karin normally plays at. He was hoping that Karin was alright because he thought that ten hollows would be too much for her to take care of by herself.

'I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet.' Said his zanpakto.

'Noticed what?' Hitsugaya asked

'You'll find out when we get there.'

With that Toshiro hurried to get to the soccer field faster. He wanted to know what his zanpakto was talking about. Once he got there he saw Matsumoto fighting with someone else. Someone that didn't come with them from Soul Society. It took him awhile to realize who it was because he had to concentrate on the reiatsu of that person.

'Karin is a shinigami.' He thought. All he could do was stare in shock because he didn't believe it.

'Well believe it.' Replied Hyorimaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Karin and Matsumoto were done with the hollows they saw Toshiro standing at the end of the field. So they walk over to Toshiro like nothing was new. Karin was grinning like crazy and so was Matsumoto.

Finally Karin broke the silence. "Hey Toshiro. Whats going on?"

He didn't say anything. Matsumoto started laughing like crazy all of a sudden and Ikkaku and Yumichika showed up.

"Hey Rangiku, whats going on and who is this beautiful lady?" asked Yumichika.

"Oh, hi Yumi and Ikkaku. This is Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister and a shinigami representative." Replied Matsumoto.

"So how long have you been a shinigami, Karin?" asked Ikkaku.

"Just about a year and a half. I wanted to defeat the stronger hollows since Ichi-nii is hardly ever around anymore since he went off to college. And I think Rukia-nee went with him or went back to Soul Society." Replied Karin.

"So how strong are you?"

**A/N. Sorry for the cliff hanger I wanted to know what ppl think about it so far. I am new to writing fanfics but I will get better I have some written down in my notebook. I have read over them and I had spelling mistakes so if you catch any in this one please let me know. Thank you for reading and please review. Oh and I would like suggestions on what Karin's zanpakto should be. In my book I have the name Sakura Yuki because it means cherry snow and I wanted it to be kind of like Kuchiki-taichou's zanpakto. Please tell me if you like it or not. I will change it if I have a better suggestion. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how strong are you?" asked Toshiro

"Oh, so you finally decide to speak to me huh midget." Retorted Karin

"Oi shut up about me being a midget I am taller than you are now. So just answer the damn question."

"Well just to let you know I have shikai." She said "So why are you guys here anyways?"

"It's still none of you business." He replied

"It is to my business. This is my town so I deserve to know what is going on!" she yelled at him.

"Well Karin-chan we were sent here to patrol Karakura town." Replied Matsumoto. "And since your brother isn't here the so-taichou sent us since we have been here before."

"Thanks Rangiku. So does anyone want to spar with me? I need someone else to train with other than that hat and clogs guy. He is getting annoying."

"I'll help you train, Karin. You seem to have a lot of reiatsu just like your brother." Stated Ikkaku

"Thanks Ikkaku."

"You're welcome, anything to help you get stronger. And Yumi and Rangiku will help too, right?"

"Yep" they both replied

"Thanks you three. We can start tomorrow." Said Karin

"Sounds great." They replied

"What about me? Not that I care are anything." Asked Hitsugaya. Karin didn't want to talk to him so she just left to go home.

"You were mean to her taichou. So I guess she doesn't want you to help her train." Said Rangiku

"Whatever I don't care about helping her out anyways." Then he left without saying another word to them.

Rangiku knew that her captain was going to go see Karin but she didn't bother going after him. "So Yumi you want to go shopping with me. You to Ikkaku lets go."

"Ok Rangiku that sounds like fun." Yumi then linked arms with Rangiku and Ikkaku followed them with his arms linked behind his head.

* * *

Karin was in her room. She was lying down on her bed thinking about what happened earlier. 'Grrrrrr he drives me crazy. I don't even know why I even bothered talking to him earlier?'

Then she felt his reiatsu coming closer to the house.

'Great he doesn't even try to suppress his reiatsu. It's like he wants me to know that he's here.'

'Maybe it's because he wants to apologize for what happened earlier.' Said her zanpakto

'I don't think so. He is colder then the last time I saw him.'

'Well you never know until you go out and ask him.'

Karin didn't want to start an argument with her zanpakto so she climbed out her window and went onto the roof. He was sitting up there tapping away on his soul pager again. Does he ever give it a rest? She walked over to him and sat down.

"Oi, Toshirio what are you doing here? This is my house so either leave or tell me why you are here." Stated Karin

He shut his phone and looked at her in the eyes. "If you must know Kurosaki, I came here to listen to what you have to say."

Karin couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say he was going to listen to what she had to say? "Well when I first came up to you I was going to tell you that I was a shinigami representative. You seem to know that already know though. I was also going to ask you to help me train." She looked away from him for a second then looked back. "But then you just had to go and tell me to leave you alone."

Toshiro didn't know what to say. So he stared out into the sky. "If you still want me to, I can help you train."

"Really, I thought that you would be busy tapping stuff in that soul pager of yours." Karin teased

"Oi, there is nothing wrong looking for hollow activity. It is necessary." He was getting mad at her. He already had two tick marks show up on his head.

Karin started to laugh like crazy and that made Toshiro even madder than before. "Ok whatever." She said when she finally calmed down. "or you going to help me train or not."

"Yeah I guess I will help you train. So when do you want to start?" he asked

"How about know? Meet me in the soccer field in a minute."

"Ok" was all he said before he left to go to the soccer field.

Karin went inside to leave the temporary soul at home and grabbed something before she left the house.

* * *

Toshiro was waiting patiently for Karin to come. 'Does that mean you like her?'

'What do you mean by that Hyorimaru? I don't like Karin.'

'Ha, you just called her by her first name. and you followed her home earlier.'

'That was just to talk to her, and to apologize.'

'Sure it was. Then why are you helping her train?' asked Hyorimaru

'I want to see how strong she is. She has the same amount of reiatsu that her brother has.'

'Ok whatever you say. But I can tell that you like her because I am part of your soul and I know what you're thinking and what you are feeling. So you can't lie to me.'

When Toshiro saw Karin walking closer he stopped talking to Hyorimaru. When Karin was walking closer he saw that she had a soccer ball in her hands. "So whats the soccer ball for?" he asked

"We are going to play a soccer match one on one using shunpo. Is that a problem?" she asked

"Nope not at all. So how does the scoring work?"

"The first to score eight goals win. And the winner gets something in return." She said with a smile

"What do you mean by that?"

Karin didn't answer his question. She sat the ball down and told him to get ready to play. So he got ready. Karin placed the ball between them and she started. He successfully took the ball away from her but he wasn't fast enough because she stole the ball back. They spent hours chasing each other up and down the field. Karin was beating Toshiro by a point. He couldn't believe how fast she was. At first he didn't think of this as training. He was wrong. He was starting to run out of breath. Karin finally scored the last goal. Making the score 8-6.

"Know it is time to tell you what I want since I won."

"And what is that I have to do?" he asked. Not wanting to do anything major.

She started to lean into him but his soul pager went off. 'Damn it' she thought. He looked at the phone and saw that two vasto lorde.

They both headed out to go and destroy them. Karin wanted to hurry up and get what she wanted from him.

Finally they come up to the two vasto lorde and they start fighting. Most of the time Toshiro was thinking about Karin. It took them a while to defeat the vasto lorde but neither of them had to use shikai. They could have if they wanted to end it faster.

Once they were done with the vasto lorde Karin went next to Toshiro. "Ok Karin lets finish what we were doing earlier." Said Toshiro "But first I want to say I didn't know that you were that good at shunpo."

"Yeah but I am not as fast as Ichi-nii. But yeah I learned everything I could from Yoruichi. I also know some kidou spells."

"That's impressive. Your brother doesn't even know any kidou."

"Yep, that's the only thing I can beat him at. He is much faster than I am at shunpo. He is also better at zanjutsu then I am too. That is why I need help training. Ok we are getting off topic. It is time for me to claim my prize." She took a step closer to Toshiro

"Which is what?" he asked when she kept getting closer to him. Her face was just inches away from his.

"This" she said as her lips met his. Then she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You figure it out." And with that said she shunpoed away.

* * *

She liked him so why shouldn't she kiss him. Right know she is in her room thinking about what she did. At first it seemed like she would never get over how cold he was earlier. When she was playing soccer with him she was having so much fun. At first she was just going to make him buy her ice cream, but then she realized how much fun she was having and decided to kiss him.

She didn't think so much on why she wanted to. She only pecked him on the lips and ran away. If he didn't want their relationship that way then he could forget about it. That left Karin up in her room waiting for tomorrow to come so that she can spar with Ikkaku.

She doesn't want any of them to know what she did. But who knows one of them could have been watching.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya-taichou yelled

"Aww but taichou you should tell her how you feel." Said Matsumoto

"You have the wrong idea. I didn't kiss her she kissed me." He said

"But she ran away so I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Now get back to your post. And if you disobey me again I will strip you of your position."

"Hai taichou." Then she shunpoed away.

* * *

Instead of going back to her post she went to the Kurosaki Clinic. Rangiku went onto the roof to see if Karin would come out and talk to her.

After a minute or so Karin came out onto the roof. "So am guessing you saw what happened at the soccer field?"

"Yep, so do you want to talk about it or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"I'll talk." She said with a little smile.

"Go on, I am listening. Oh and don't worry the other guys didn't see."

"Thanks for telling me. Well anyways I kissed him because I won the soccer match and I said that if one of us won we got to chose what we were going to have the other person do. At first I was going to make him buy me ice cream. Then I somehow forgot about that because I was having so much fun playing with him. He was surprised by how fast I am at shunpo. And I just somehow fell in love with him. And if you tell him I said that I will beat you to a pulp."

"Fine I won't tell him." She said is a pouting voice.

Then Karin went back to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N. thank you for telling me you like the story so far. i am not sure how many chapters i am going to do yet. and also thank you for telling me you like my idea for Karin's zanpakto. it may take me a while to get the other chapters up b/c my mom doesnt like me being on the computer. thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING, KARIN. MY MOST BEAUTIFU—" Isshin Kurosaki yelled when Karin was heading out her door. Well he is always yelling at his kids to get up, so it's no surprise. And like always Karin kicks him in the stomach and he goes flying across the room. "Such a hateful daughter." He was holding his stomach from the pain.

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT!!" She grabbed her some clothes and went to go take a shower. Ever since Ichigo went off to college their goat-face of a father started getting her up early in the mornings. Karin took a nice long shower to make herself forget about yesterday. But it didn't work out to well.

Once Karin was done with her shower she got dressed and went downstairs. Like always Yuzu was in the kitchen making breakfast. She had her long brownish blonde hair tied up in a ponytail so that it wouldn't be in the way of her cooking. Yuzu was just finishing up the eggs and pancakes when Karin walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Karin-chan, good morning." She said when she saw her sister enter the kitchen.

"Morning Yuzu. Where's dad? I don't see him sulking by the picture of mom like always." Asked Karin

"Some woman came by and asked to speak with him. I didn't get to see her dad just took off. But he said that he will be back later." She replied

"Ok, I am leaving. I will be back for dinner."

"Are you going to Urahara-san's shop?" she asked. Yuzu and Isshin both know that Karin is a shinigami and have been training for a while. Also Karin and Yuzu know that their father is a shinigami who is a former taichou.

"Yeah, I found someone else to train with. Two guys from the eleventh division, a fuku-taichou, and a taichou." Said Karin

"Who are they?" asked Yuzu

"They are patrolling Karakura Town right now. Plus Ichi-nii beat them once before to save Rukia-nee." Added Karin. She is glad that she finally has someone else to train with. "Do you want to come and meet them?" she asked her sister.

"No, I'm fine. You go on without me." Said Yuzu. Since Yuzu can see spirits clearly and attracts low level or high level hollows she knows some kidou spells just in case one shows up and Karin isn't with her when she goes shopping. "I think I might come by later. I want to see how Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan have been doing."

Karin finished up her meal and helped her sister wash the dishes. Then she left. As she was leaving her dad came in.

"Slow down Karin, where's the fire." He said

"Oh, hi dad I am going training. You're welcome to join."

"No thanks Karin, not today."

* * *

Karin wasn't really in a hurry to get to Urahara's shop. While she was walking there she ran into some of her soccer friends. Since there weren't enough girls to have a soccer team she was on the guys' team. She was fine with them asking her to play soccer with them from time to time. But today she didn't feel like beating them today so she turned them down.

"After all the days that you play with us you decide not to play today." Said one guy

"Yep"

"Why?" asked someone else

"It's none of your business what it is about. Sorry maybe some other day, we have all summer."

"Fine see you some other day." Said the same person

"Ok, bye everyone." Then she went to the shop.

When she got there Ikkaku was the only one waiting. Everyone else was out patrolling the town.

"Hey Ikkaku I guess I'm training with you today."

"Yep, and tomorrow you will be training with someone else and so on."

"Great lets get started."

They both headed down to the training grounds. When they went down they saw that Urahara and Yoruichi were fighting. By the looks of it they were both evenly matched. Karin has seen them fighting before so it was no big surprise to her. Ikkaku was just ready to fight so Karin got ready. Once she was ready she got into her fighting stance.

Karin was the first to go after Ikkaku. Ikkaku blocked the attack because he couldn't move fast enough. He was surprised by how much power that Karin can put into her sword. She backed off fast because she saw that Ikkaku was about to release his shikai because she heard him say "Grow" then he finished it with "Hozukimaru". She backed away in time to see that his zanpakto transformed into a wooden stick with a spear on one side and feathers on the other.

* * *

Toshiro was leaning up against the railing thinking about what happened yesterday. He couldn't get over the fact that Karin kissed him. He was glad that she did because know he knows how she feels about him and he can return the feelings. But he doesn't know how long he is going to be in the real world. Also he doesn't know if he can express his feeling for her. He has never been good at showing feelings for any one person in his life.

He loved that she kissed him and he wants to kiss her back, but he doesn't know when he will see her again. When he does see her he doesn't know if he will return the kiss or just talk to he about it. She is the only thing that is on his mind right now. He wishes that he should have volunteered for today's match. Instead he got stuck with tomorrow. Which he is ok with that, but he is hoping that she will come see him later. If not then he is going to see her.

Suddenly he felt Matsumoto's reiatsu around him. "What do you want Matsumoto?" he asked

"Just to see how you are doing Taichou. It seems like you have been thinking hard." She knows what her taichou is like and how his facial expressions change a little. No one else can tell the difference like she does. She has been his fuku-taichou for a very long time to recognize all the little changes.

"It's about Kurosaki." He said "and about the kiss that you saw." He was still turned towards the sky watching all the clouds go by.

"You want to talk about it?" it wasn't really a question. Matsumoto didn't want to annoy her taichou any longer so she left him alone. She only told Yumichika and Ikkaku about the kiss, she hasn't told anyone in Soul Society yet and she doesn't think she should. At least not yet, but you never know with Matsumoto. She says one thing then does the complete opposite. Sometime she does tell her captain the truth when it comes to paper work.

* * *

Ikkaku started coming at her so she flash stepped away before he could land a blow on her. He was surprised by how fast she was. Well she did learn from the best. Karin then appeared behind him and cut his shinigami outfit. If he didn't move up then she would have slashed his back. "lucky" Karin heard him say in a whisper.

"Well then lets see how lucky you are." She said. Then she backed off a few feet then she called out "Dance all around Sakura Yuki!" she shouted.

When her zanpakto released it was like a million Sakura petals with ice mixed in with them. Ikkaku wasn't expecting her to release her zanpakto. But when she did he couldn't help but compare it to Kuchiki-taichou's zanpakto. Since he can't dodge all of the petals he gets cut up on his arms and body.

After Karin attacked they took a break. They were at it for four hours. So Karin went upstairs to get some juice and Ikkaku followed her and got him something to drink as well.

"Karin did anyone tell you that your zanpakto looks just like Kuchiki-taichou's zanpakto?" he asked

"Yep, I know that he is Rukia-nee's older brother, but I have never seen him. I heard that his zanpakto is powerful and unstoppable in bankai form. And my brother defeated him in his bankai form with his own bankai."

"Yep, so ready to train some more. Or do you want to go outside and patrol with the rest. You can go and find your own spot while I go find Yumi and hang with him."

"Ok that sounds good, lets go and patrol. I did enough training today."

"Hey can I ask you something."

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you kiss Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"What…how…who told you?" she managed to say.

"Rangiku told me because she saw you two kiss. And she always tells Yumi and me everything." He said

"GRRRRRR I am going to kill her! It was suppose to be a secret! GREAT!" she was mad. "I am going to find her and kill her!" Then she stormed out of Urahara's Shop.

* * *

Rangiku was walking around all the shopping stores after she left her captain alone thinking about Karin. Then she saw the cutest dress in a display window. She went into the store to go and try it own. The dress was a bright grayish blue color with a yellow strap going around the bust line and it goes down to her knees. It has a V neck so that it would expose her boobs. The neck line had a yellow outline and so did the rest of the dress. The sleeves are an inch wide.

When she tried it own and went to go and look at it in the mirrors outside of the dressing room for better light, everyone was staring at her. They all thought she looked like a Goddess. Once she went back into the dressing room she put on her other clothes and checked out. She is such a shopaholic.

* * *

Toshiro is now walking around the city. He is wondering when he will see Karin again. He hasn't been able to get her out of his head. Even Hyorimaru says that he should go and find her. He hates it when his zanpakto starts to talk about his personal life. He just wishes Hyorimaru would just shut up sometimes.

'You know that you want to go see her.' Said Hyorimaru

'Shut up and leave me alone!' he yelled at his zanpakto

'Not until you go and talk to her. At least think of something else other than that kiss that she gave you.'

'Sorry I just can't help it. I was hoping that it never happened. Know I have to talk to her about it but I don't know how to explain my feelings to her.'

'Just be yourself.'

'You know what, just leave me alone.'

All of a sudden he felt Karin's reiatsu flare up. He doesn't know why though. So he goes to where he senses her reiatsu.

* * *

Karin is so mad right know she doesn't want anyone near her. She just wants to kill a certain fuku-taichou right now. 'I bet that Toshiro is just as mad as me.'

'Try calming down a little Karin. Your reiatsu is flaring up too much.' Said Sakura Yuki

'Sorry I will try. But Rangiku is going to get it when I see her.'

Karin was far away from Urahara's Store and headed towards the railing where she first met Toshiro, hoping that he would be there.

Once she was calmed down she could feel his reiatsu coming closer to her. What is she going to say to him? She wasn't expecting to talk to him just yet. Each step that she took seemed like it would take forever to get to him. Then again she felt like he was getting closer and she wasn't moving at all.

She decided to hide down an ally. But what would that accomplish he would just sense her reiatsu. 'Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me.' She thought

'Think again Karin.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can hear Hyorimaru, his zanpakto. And it sounds like he has been thinking about you all day. I think that you should talk to him.'

Karin just kept on walking forward. Then she looked up when she felt his cold reiatsu very close to her. She stopped and was staring straight into his teal green eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure where do you want to go."

"How about we go to the railing?"

"Sounds good."

While they were walking to the railing they didn't even speak to each other. They didn't know what to say. But when they wanted to say something they forgot it and just started thinking again. Why does it have to be so difficult to talk to the person next to you? It shouldn't matter. They were sitting there starring at the sky for what seemed like forever. In about a few more hours the sun will start to set.

"Kurosaki, about the kiss yesterday." He started

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said

"But I want to."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was still facing the sky. "Ok, what about it?"

He kept staring up at the sky and didn't talk for a few minutes. Then he turned to face Karin, he found out that she was staring at him. So when he spoke his next words he looked into her eyes. "Even though I denied it to myself and my zanpakto, I can't deny it any longer." He paused for a moment to make sure that he is ready to say it.

Karin didn't know what he was talking about but she had a feeling that it was about her and him so her eyes started to tear up but Toshiro hasn't noticed it yet. "Toshiro-"

"Karin, I love you. I loved you before you kissed me. And I was surprised when you did."

Karin's eyes started to water even more when he finally confessed. She was surprised to even hear the cold tenth taichou confess to her. She thought that she would have to confess first. She can't even believe that she is about to cry all because of a love confession. I guess since she never really hard one so well planned out before it made her feel some of the emotions that she never felt before in her life since her mother died. Toshiro was waiting for Karin to respond, but she refused to talk for right now. Afraid that her voice will give out on her or that she might cry if she were to say something. Finally, a tear drop escaped from her left eye. She cursed inwardly because she couldn't believe she let herself cry. Toshiro placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear drop with his thumb.

Karin closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. And then she reopened her eyes. Hitsugaya then pulled his hand away and placed his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers. "Karin, I love you and I always will love you."

Karin finally calmed herself down and said, "I love you too, Toshiro. I didn't really expect us to be like we are now. Don't get me wrong I love you and you love me. But you have your duty as a shinigami taichou to do. And I also have to do my job as protecting this town. Also I don't even know when you will be back. But for now I will wait until you have to leave to really be worried about that. Plus I know my dad was a shinigami taichou to, but my mom was human and I am a shinigami representative. So our love is a bit different."

"So now you are comparing me to your dad. If you want me to be like your dad I will stay with you. But who knows you might be different. Or is it that you are a shinigami representative. You know if I ask the So-taichou if you can train he will probably let you. Your brother goes and trains at the Soul Society. Even though he doesn't need to get any stronger, he is already at a taichou level."

"Well I already knew that about my brother. And yes I will love it if you asked if I could go and train in the Soul Society just like my brother. That's only if you are able to see me when I come."

"Ok then you can see me. But if I am doing paper work then don't bother me."

"Fine, I will not bother you." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"So how was training today?" he asked

"Good, speaking of training, when do I get to train with you again?" she asked

"Tomorrow and we are training with our zanpaktos."

"Sounds like fun. Will I be able to see your shikai again?" Karin said raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you are good enough." Then he smirked and leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Karin responded by letting her lips melt into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. And she wrapped her arms around as tightly as she could. Toshiro deepened the kiss even more by tightening his grip around her waist. Their kiss lasted until they couldn't breathe anymore. When they finally pulled apart they realized that someone was watching them. They knew who it was by the reiatsu that it was Matsumoto. Karin didn't care, she knew about the kiss already and she told Ikkaku and Yumichika about it. So she leaned into Toshiro to kiss him again. She let her mouth part slightly under his so that she could let his tongue enter her mouth.

Karin doesn't really care if Rangiku tells everyone in Soul Society. Toshiro just wants to be left alone if Soul Society knew about him being with Karin. If everyone knew that he was dating a shinigami representative some would congratulate him and some would tease him.

They pulled apart again. Toshiro wanted to kiss her again but when he leaned in for another kiss she was out of his hold on her in a second. When he looked to his side he saw that Matsumoto had Karin in her tight embraces smothering Karin with her boobs.

"MATSUMOTO, LET GO OF KARIN!" he yelled at her

"AAWWWWW but taichou you and Karin are together now. I can't help but be happy for you two." Then she let go of Karin and pulled Toshiro into her embrace. Suffocating her taichou in the process, then she let him go. "And don't worry Karin I won't let him forget about his promise to you. And you can stay with me if taichou doesn't want you to be with him in his room." Karin blushed and Toshiro had multiple tick marks show up around his head. He hates it when his fuku-taichou acts like that. She still treats him like a kid.

"LEAVE NOW MATSUMOTO, AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" he yelled at her again. Karin was laughing at Matsumoto because she was getting yelled at by Toshiro.

"You're so mean taichou." Then she left with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Once they were out of sight Toshiro took Karin back in his own embrace and kissed her full on the lips. And the sun was starting to set.

* * *

The phone was ringing at the Kurosaki home. Yuzu was the only one home because their dad was at the clinic with some patients and Karin was with Toshiro but her sister thinks that she might still be training. And Yuzu was in the middle of making dinner.

"Hello" Yuzu said when she finally got to the phone.

"Hey Yuzu" said a familiar voice

"Hey Ichi-nii" Yuzu said in a cheerful voice. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine, nothing much to do since it is summer vacation." He said "I might be coming home in a few days to visit everyone at home."

"Well then come over. And if you tell me the date and time I can have something to eat for you when you get home."

"That will be good Yuzu. So is anyone home?"

"Nope, just me. Dad is at the clinic and Karin is training with some of the shinigami that came to help patrol the town."

"Do you know who came?" he asked wanting to know who his sister is training with.

"I don't know their names. But Karin said that it was two guys from the eleventh division, a fuku-taichou, and a taichou." She said

"I think I know who they are. Thanks Yuzu see you in two days."

"You're welcome Ichi-nii. BYE."

"BYE"

Yuzu hung up the phone then went back to finish preparing lunch for when her family comes back in.

* * *

"If that little runt touches my sister I will bankai his ass. " Ichigo said under his breath, but a certain petite shinigami heard him.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked

"Two eleventh division members, a fuku-taichou, and a taichou. The same team that came down before the war and now they are back after the war. What are they here for? And if the Toshiro touches Karin I am going to bankai his ass."

"Don't worry Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't waste his time with personal matters. He just tries to get his missions done without his fuku-taichou trying to bother him with her personal matters every minute of the day." She said

"But Rukia-"she cut him off with a kiss.

"Ichigo if anyone bothers Karin she knows how to handle herself. Plus she is a teenager let her live her own life. If she wants to try and break Hitsugaya-taichou's cold shell then let her. I will be amazed if she does."

"Whatever but if he lays on finger on her while I am there and they aren't fighting then I will kill him."

"Come on Ichigo let your sister be happy for once. Let her show the emotions that a girl is suppose to show."

"Fine but-"

"Ichigo just stop talking for now and let it go. Focus on what is happening right now with me and where we are. Don't worry about Karin, she is a good fighter."

"Well how about past to present." he said

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked

"You slept in my closet at home and you sleep in my closet at collage. You're lucky no one found out about it."

"So, who cares if someone found out? We also slept together a few times too and they didn't find out."

"Well we are going out now. Does anybody in Soul Society know? Probably everyone by now."

"What, Why do you say that?" asked Ichigo

"Because Rangiku doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. And if Karin and Toshiro were together then I would get a call from her."

Right on cue Rukia's phone/soul pager rings. When she looked at the number she saw that it was Rangiku. Rukia bit her lip and Ichigo knew who it was. He took the phone from Rukia and flipped it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey Rangiku, what's up?" asked Rukia as she stared at Ichigo.

"YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!" she yelled over the phone

"Just say it Rangiku, but I think I have an idea."

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU AND KARIN KUROSAKI ARE TOGETHER!"

"That's it that shrimp is dead." Ichigo said

"Oh hey Ichigo I didn't know you were there."

"Well I am going to be there soon so you better tell that shrimp that he better know what's coming for him." Then he handed the phone to Rukia.

"Sorry Rangiku I have to go talk when I see you. Bye"

"Ok bye Rukia and Ichigo."

"See what I told you. She would call, now that you know it is true you are still going to go and destroy him."

"Yep" then he walk around the room and started packing. He changed his mind he was going to leave tonight and hopefully be there by tomorrow night. He made a mental note to call Yuzu when he was getting closer to home.

* * *

**A/N. Hey everyone who is reading. I really appreciate the reviews. I know that it seems like it is moving fast but I am trying to slow things down. And I added a little Rukia and Ichigo just because I am a fan of them as well. And if I get around to it I will add some of the other characters if I can. But I am not promising anything. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**--**

Karin and Toshiro were walking to the Kurosaki house hand in hand with their fingers intertwined with each other. It was 6:50 and she needed to be home before 7 or else her idiot of a father with attack her for being late. She didn't even want to go home, she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Toshiro. So she invited him to come over for dinner, and maybe ask her dad if he could stay with them for a while until he had to go back to Soul Society.

Karin and Toshiro finally got to the house with one minute left to spar before seven o'clock came. But just to be safe Karin slowly opened up the door and found that her father wasn't home yet. 'I wonder where he is.' She thought. It was strange not to see her father when she gets home. Sometimes he would attack even if she was one minute early. Suddenly she could smell Yuzu's cooking. "Come on." She said to Toshiro while pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu." She said as she walked into the room. "We need another plate at the table. I have a friend that is going to eat with us."

"Ok."Yuzu said. Then she turned around and saw Hitsugaya standing in the doorway with his hand in Karin's and she smiled a little. "Hello" she greeted him. "it's nice to meet you…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, taichou of the tenth division of the Gotei 13." He said

"It's nice to meet you Hitsugaya-kun" said Yuzu as she went back to cooking. So Karin went to the cabinet and started to set the table since her sister hasn't done it yet.

"So is the old man still in the clinic." Asked Karin

"Yeah he said that he needed to finish up some paperwork."

"Have you heard from Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee?" Karin asked her twin

"Yep, he said that he will be home soon. He said that he wanted to know why so many shinigami came down to Karakura Town."

"Yeah I still want to know myself." she said as she turned to face Toshiro.

"You will once your brother gets here. It's for everyone in this family to hear." Said the white haired taichou

"Ok," Karin agreed

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Since Karin was the closest to the phone she picked it up. "Hello"

"Hey Karin is that you?" asked Ichigo

"Hey Ichi-nii I heard that you are coming to visit soon."

"Yeah well I am going to be there tomorrow."

"I heard from Yuzu that some shinigami are in town and I want to know why."

"Toshiro says that he will tell us when you get here. He wants the whole family to know."

"We can have the meeting when me and Rukia get there tomorrow afternoon. Bye."

"Ok, bye Ichi-nii."

As Karin hung up the phone she muttered "shit" under her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Toshiro

"I think that Ichi-nii might know about us." Whispered Karin to Toshiro

"Well it was probably Matsumoto that told him."

"Yeah, your right. Rangiku is always telling rumors."

"Karin you are dating a shinigami?" Yuzu asked

Karin mentally slapped herself. "Yeah, I am dating him."

"So how long have you known Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Well seven years ago he saved me from a hollow. He also helped me and my soccer mates beat the middle schoolers. "

"KARIN-CHAN HOW IS MY WOND—" Isshin was saying before he got kicked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Will you ever learn" she told her father, who was too busy talking to the Masaki poster.

"Masaki how can your little girl be so mean to her daddy!" Suddenly Isshin saw that they had a guess and saw that it was "Hello Hitsugaya-kun"

"Hello Kurosaki-taichou." Replied Toshiro

"I am not your taichou anymore Hitsugaya-kun. So you can just call me Isshin. And you are also dating my daughter now."

"Matsumoto told you didn't she."

"Yep and I bet everyone back in Soul Society already knows that you are dating the shinigami representative's little sister."

"I can't help it if Matsumoto is the center of all the rumors in Soul Society." Yelled Toshiro

"You used to be Toshiro's taichou dad."

"Yep he was a third set and-"

"Matsumoto was the fuku-taichou"

"Yep you are right my dear sweet Karin-chan."

"Call me sweet again and you will get a knuckle sandwich." Karin said while holding up her right hand in a fist. So Isshin didn't go any farther into teasing Karin and Toshiro.

"Dinner is ready" Yuzu said while she was setting the food onto the table.

"Oh yeah dad Ichi-nii said that he is going to be home tomorrow afternoon. He didn't say what time though but he did say that he left not too long ago." Said Karin as she took a bite of her food that Yuzu fixed.

--

Ichigo and Rukia were heading to Karakura Town at top speed because Ichigo was having a hot temper about Toshiro dating his sister. He has always been a very protective bother. At first he didn't want Karin to become a shinigami but when he found out that she wanted to help protect Yuzu then he couldn't say no to that. He knows how much that Karin wanted to always stay strong in front of her sister.

He also wants to get there so that he can understand why everyone is there. He is also making a mental note that if Toshiro does one wrong thing to make his sister cry then he is going to bankai the white haired taichou.

"Ichigo slow down!" Rukia was yelling at him from the passenger seat.

"I want to get there as fast as possible. If Toshiro does anything to my sis I am going to bankai his ass all the way back into Soul Society." He replied while still going at 80 miles an hour on a 55 mile road.

"Well I would tell you that he wouldn't do anything to your sis but I know that he is still young for a taichou so just let him be. And plus if you pull out your bankai on Hitsugaya-taichou then the Soul Society would come after you." Said the petit looking shinigami

"Fine, but if he hurts my sis in any way-"

"Just shut up strawberry and slow down. I am tired of you yelling about the taichou and your sis you even though you said that you didn't want to talk about it." So Ichigo slowed down a bit. And pulled into a McDonalds about an hour later.

Once they got inside Ichigo and Rukia ordered something to eat. Then, they went and sat down. Suddenly Rukia's soul pager started to ring. Rukia looked up at Ichigo to let him know that it was Rangiku.

"Just answer it and if it is about my sis and Toshiro don't talk about it. Just hang up the phone or leave my sight."

"Hello Rangiku"

"Hey Rukia guess what"

"Sorry Rangiku if it is anything about Hitsugaya Taichou or Karin then we will have to talk about it when I get there tomorrow. Strawberry here doesn't want anyone to talk about his sister."

"Ok but they are playing soccer together right know. And I think that they make a cute couple. Especially when they are playing soccer with shunpo." Cooed Rangiku

"Sorry Rangiku I am going to have to hang up right now Ichigo is starting to blow his temper and you know what that means."

"Hehe well lets hope he doesn't attract to many hollows or vasto lords. Talk to you later Rukia."

"Yeah bye." She hung up the phone then turned to Ichigo. "Calm down and lets go. Your reiatsu is rising too much Strawberry." All you could hear from Ichigo was him grumbling incoherent words as he walked outside. Once they were outside you could see 10-15 hollow coming straight at them.

"Leave them to me Rukia and stay out of my way." Ichigo said as he grabbed Kon out from his jean pocket and popped him in his mouth.

All you could hear from Kon was "NEE-CHAN" then a swift kick to the concrete.

All the hollows were going after Ichigo at once. Which was a big mistake for them. Ichigo concentrated all of his spiritual pressure into his zanpakto and yelled out "getsuga tenshou" and then you could see all the hollows disappearing. They weren't much of a match to Ichigo because he was so pissed off.

When Ichigo turned around he saw that Kon had managed to grab hold of Rukia and you could see her pushing his head back like she was going to brake it.

"Ichigo do you mind getting Kon off of me since you are done fighting off all of the Hollows."

"fine" with one yank from Ichigo Kon let go of Rukia and Ichigo was back into his body.

Then they left off in the car and got a hotel room for the night. They each took their baths and went to bed. It was one in the morning. So Ichigo set the alarm clock to go off at 9 and that they will leave at 9:30 and probably be in Karakura Town at around noon. He decided that he would call the house in the morning to let them know when he would get home.

--

**A/N. Sorry for the late update. I have had a lot of things to do. Like babysit and finish up school work. i am still babysiting but i am done with School. Well until it starts up again. Well anyways please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Italics _are poems. I made these poems up by myself. I am not such a good poem writer so if I get any Flames I don't care. Cause I know that I am not all that great of a poem writer. Ok on with the story.

--

_Everything is turning upside down_

_When will it all end_

_How did it begin_

_It's not any of my business _

_But I can see_

_Why does it matter_

_No one will tell me_

Karin has all of these poems on her desk. While she was sleeping Toshiro was at her desk reading through most of the poems that he saw. Most of them were about loneliness, not being included, and a lot of other things that were hard to explain. If you knew that Karin could see spirits then you could decode the messages that were in all of her poems. Toshiro was just shifting through all of the poems that she has written. He could get the messages in almost all of the poems because he was a child prodigy. He also figured that she wrote these poems when she could see spirits and when she didn't know exactly what was going on because no one told her. While he was reading through the poems he felt a deeper connection towards her.

While he was shifting through them he saw one that caught his eye. It was a poem about his zanpakto and himself. As he read through it he found out that she had started liking him from when they first met. He was thinking that when she became a soul reaper that she could have come to Soul Society to see him if she wanted to. But she didn't because she didn't know if he would like her back. He also saw that all of the poems were about shinigami and other souls.

Why would she write all of these poems? Was she always lonely because she was left out? She wrote about a lot of things that were unclear. But maybe she knew what she was writing back then and knew what her own poems meant. Some of the poems had dates at the top of them. She wrote some of the poems five years ago and some are resent.

_I was wondering why must I go through all of this_

_I could help if I wanted to _

_By dieing and helping_

_I wouldn't have to die really _

_Just become someone knew_

_Someone that could help_

_All of the souls_

_Maybe then I will be recognized by someone_

_Someone that cares_

All of her poems seemed to have a pattern of some sort.

_Well I am that someone _

_Will I be recognized by that person_

_If he does_

_I will be glad_

_I just wonder when I will see him_

all of her poems were in order. He could tell because they seemed to go one with how she grew up. The truth is he didn't recognize who she was at first but when he did. He was proud of her. When he first looked into her eyes he could tell that they had a lot of emotion and other things that needed to be let out. But he didn't really want to hear it. He doesn't like showing his weak side to people. But if he had to he was glad that it would be Karin Kurosaki. The girl that he fell in love with. He couldn't believe that himself, if anyone knew then he wouldn't be known as the ice taichou anymore. But he doesn't really care at the moment. All that he is thinking now is how is he going to talk about what is going on.

--

As the sun was shining brightly in Karin's room she started to wake up. She looked over at her desk and saw that some of her poems were spread out. She didn't mind that Toshiro looked through them. She was going to show them to him one day. But she doesn't think she has to now. Nope because today is the day that she is going to train with him. She wonders if she is as strong as him or stronger. Yoruichi says that she is just as strong as a captain.

She couldn't believe that her teachers that she had for the past five years have been making her write poems. The teachers didn't really care what they wrote about. If it was real or not. But Karin wrote about everything that was real to her. Even though some people thought that she was just writing something that fit with the theme that they had to write about. Suddenly she saw one that she had written when she had to write about a dragon.

_The ice cold dragon_

_You may think he is not tamed_

_But he his_

_The powerful white master_

_When he calls upon his dragon he is unstoppable_

_Only seen by the ones who can catch a glimpse_

'_cause before you know it _

_The dragon is gone_

_And the master in white is there_

_Ready to call upon the ice dragon when needed_

Karin finally decided it was time for her to take a shower so she grabbed her things and went to the bathroom. When she opened up the door to her room she could hear her father. "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS AWA-"the next thing you heard was his body being thrown across the room and hitting the opposite wall. And Karin muttering something about her father treating his kids.

As soon as Karin was done taking her shower and getting dressed she felt Toshiro's reiatsu up on the roof. Once she got up on the roof she was about to grab Toshiro around the waist but it didn't work. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap and kissed her on the lips then pulled away. "So what are we doing today, Karin?" asked her beloved white haired taichou.

"Well you did promise me that we would be training today. And I am looking forward to beating you." Said Karin with a smirk on her face.

"So you think that you can beat me. Captain of the tenth division."

"Yep, Yoruichi said that I am just as strong as a captain class maybe even stronger."

"Did she? She is right almost all of the time."

"Yep, lets leave our bodies inside and then race each other to Urahara's Shop."

"Ok" but before Karin got up she kissed Toshiro on the check and left to put her body in her room.

Once they left their bodies they left out of the window and lined up on the sidewalk outside. "Alright here are the rules. (1) We are using shunpo (2) No tripping the person (3) No distracting the person and (4) I love you" Karin said and then started counting down. "3…"

"You are already cheating"

"2…"

"Karin"

"1...GO!!" She shouted and then took off. Lucky for Toshiro he started to pay attention and took off full speed when she said 'go'. He was right on her tail the all of a sudden they started to get faster and almost ran into traffic so they started to jump from roof to room. Then they saw Urahara's Shop up ahead and Toshiro was just a little behind so he tried to boost his speed a little more. It didn't help that much because Karin got in his way when he took the next step and he grabbed her as he was falling. Luckily they were on the ground when it happened. Or else they could be hurt bad. Since he had pulled Karin down with him she was on top. So she gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to get up. But he wrapped his arms around her waist not letting her go. "Let me go Toshiro, unless you don't want your girlfriend to beat you up." She said while holding back a smirk.

"Nope, I am not going to let you go."

Karin sighed, "Then I have no choice but to do this"

Before Toshiro had a chance to ask what she was talking about, Karin turned her body to where it was under his and pushed him off of her with her feet then started running towards Urahara's Shop again. She left Toshiro dumbstruck, and then he finally decided to hurry and get to Urahara's. When he got there he saw Karin leaning against the door. "What was with number four? That was distracting."

"So you got me back. So we are even and I won." Karin said with her playful grin. "Oh and Urahara's door is locked. And I don't see Jinta are Ururu around. And I was waiting for you before I start knocking." Then Karin turned towards the door but instead of knocking she started yelling. "I KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS AWAKE SO COME AND OPEN UP THE DOOR!!! I WANT TO KICK THE TENTH DIVISION TAICHOU'S ASS!!!!" she yelled even louder with her genuine smirk.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the red haired boy. "What are you doing yelling so loud, Karin?" he asked

"I want to show Shorty here that I can kick his butt."

"HEY I AM NOT SHORT!!" yelled Toshiro "I am taller then you are."

"OH yeah it must of slipped my mind." She said in a mocking voice. Then she turned to Jinta. "So are you going to let us in or not."

"Sure come on in." he said as he stepped aside.

"Well hello there Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-kun. How are you doing today." Said a blonde with a stupid but cool hat and clogs with that annoying fan always plastered to his face.

"I came to show Toshiro that I can beat him. So no giving him hints about my shikai. Although you never tell anything that's useful. All of you hints are like a poem."

"But that's what makes them hints. You have to figure them out." He said while snapping the fan shut and revealing a large grin. "All I am going to say is that her shikai is just as powerful as one of the taichous' in the Gotei 13. But I am not telling which one."

"Thanks a lot Urahara know he doesn't have to wait to see it. Only if he is smart enough to figure it out before I can release it."

"My pleasure Karin-chan. See you later."

Karin grabbed Toshiro's hand and brought him down to the basement. "Alright shall we get started, _taichou_." Karin said teasingly as she unsheathed her zanpakto.

"Ready when you are, Karin." Then they started to charge at each other. Once they clashed swords they said. "Don't hold back!" and backed away to try and attack from a better angle. That ended up with them clashing their swords together again. Then Karin backed away and started to shout out a kido spell and Toshiro did the same.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho!" yelled Karin and Toshiro yelled  
"Hado number 33 Sokatsui!" at the same time. Both of the attacks made a big explosion in the middle of the battle field. Then they went after each other again. Karin was just a little faster and managed to make a slit on his shoulder. Toshiro was surprised but didn't let it bother him.

"You managed to cut me. Maybe you are stronger then a captain. Well the captain of the tenth squad. Some other squad may be stronger then you. Like say the eleventh squad."

"No, I am stronger than him. I say this 'cause my brother beat him and I am just as strong as my brother." Said Karin as she went to make a move to trap him. It didn't work because he saw right through the attack and he countered it by getting behind her and cutting the back of her shoulder. As soon as Karin felt her shoulder being cut she turned around as fast as she could and cut Toshiro in the stomach. Then she grinned that she managed to cut him there. She can tell that he is not fighting to his full potential. "COME ON SHORTY I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!" she yelled at him. As she was backing away. She decided to use her shikai so that he will put up a better fight. "DANCE ALL AROUND, SAKURA YUKI"

"I AM NOT SHORT!!" He yelled when he saw that she was releasing her shikai so he decided to pay attention. He saw that her shikai was like Kuchiki-taichou's except it was a bit different. In between the sakura petals were ice.

"Prepare yourself TOSHIRO!"she said when she started to have the sakura petals and ice surround him. There was no way for him to escape so he had no choice but to use his shikai.

"CALL UPON FROSTED HAVENS, HYORIMARU!" He called out for his ice dragon to appear and wrapped the dragon around himself so that he wouldn't get severely hurt. The dragon left an opening up at the top so she moved her hilt up indicating the attack to go through the hole. To Karin surprise Toshiro wielded the dragon to go around her. Then Karin quickly found an escape to see Toshiro was preventing her to move by grabbing hold of her from behind. "I think I win this round."

"Damn I let my guard down. Oh well." Then she kissed Toshiro on the lips and got out of his grasp and somehow made it to the ladder. "If you don't hurry up I am going to leave you. IF YOU ARE NOT COMING THEN I AM GOING TO GET ICE CREAM WITHOUT YOU!!" Toshiro snapped out of his train of thought and hurried to Karin's side.

"I guess that I am just better then you are at zanjutsu." He whispered in her ear. Earning himself an elbow in his stomach where she slashed him earlier. He let out a small `oomph`

"Sorry I forgot. We should probably have Tessai heal our wounds." Said Karin. Then they walked into the little waiting room were Tessai and Urahara were. And Tessai gladly healed both of their wounds. And somehow their bodies were there in the corner of the room thinking that Urahara had something to do with it they eyed him and he closed his stupid fan to show a smirk that meant they were right.

--

"So Toshiro, did my brother call this morning?" she asked as she looked at her watch to see that it was almost noon and started to lick her ice cream again.

"Yes, and he said that he will be here between noon and one." As he took a bite from the ice cream cone.

Karin looked over at him to see that he was almost done eating his ice cream. "How can you eat that so fast without getin a brain freeze?"

"I don't know I guess I am used to the cold and I just don't get them. I am known as the ice taichou."

"Yeah but still I'm not even close to the cone part and you are." She said whining a little.

They just sat on the park bench until they were both finished with their ice cream cones. And of course Toshiro was waiting for Karin to finish her's. As Karin popped the last of her cone in her mouth Toshiro leaned over and kissed her on the lip and Karin was surprised because she hadn't swallowed the piece of the ice cream cone yet and she let her lips part and Toshiro claimed the last piece of the cone. Then he started to chew it the he swallowed it. "That was good, chocolate. I am going to have to remember that next time." Then he saw Karin's evil death glare and took off running.

"That's it you are goin to get it later Toshiro!" she yelled at him, but instead of going after him she decided to head home because it was almost 12:30 and she figured that her Ichi-nii would be home soon. If he is then she can figure out why Toshiro and everyone else is there in Karakura Town.

--

**A/N. Thanks for reading this chapter and all of the other chapters as well. I have been having a little writers block lately and if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter I would be glad to use them and I will acknowledge you when I write the next chapter if I get any good info. I know that the characters are out of character but I just had to but something funny in. well I am not sure if some of you thought it as funny but I did. So please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**--**

Toshiro decided to turn around and head back to Karin's house. So he caught up to her. "So you decided to come and get your punishment, eh, Toshiro." Said Karin

"Well I think seeing your brother will be punishment enough. Especially since he wants to bankai my ass for dating you." Said the white haired taichou.

"Yeah you're probably right. He is going to kill you because he is just so overprotective sometimes. Did you know that he didn't even want me to become a shinigami? I had to beg him because he was going away to college and I wanted to be able to defeat the hollows on my own and without a soccer ball. I always ended up losing them or destroying them when the hollow mask cracked and disintegrated."

"Wow I didn't know that." Then they both felt his reiatsu. So they hurried home as fast as they could in their bodies. Once they got there they saw that Ichigo and Rukia were unpacking the car while Isshin was already knocked out.

"Doesn't take you long to knock out goat face, uh Ichi-nii." Said his black haired sister as she ran and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Karin-chan." Said Ichigo

Then she gave Rukia a hug. "Welcome back Rukia-nee."

"Thanks Karin-chan." Then she turned to Hitsugaya. "Hey Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hey Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki" he said, actually acknowledging them.

Then all of a sudden Isshin pops up and goes after Karin. "Knock it off goat face and just welcome us like normal. Well I know that's never gonna happen unless we are all Yuzu, but I don't want to be her. I like who I am."

"Whats wrong with being me Karin?" asked Yuzu

"Nothin Yuzu" replied Karin

"So can we get on with the meetin. I want to know why everyone is here. And I also want to know why You(pointing at Toshiro) are dating my sister." Said Ichigo

_Two hours later_

"Alright know that everyone is here we can start the meeting." Said Toshiro

"First I wanna know why you are dating my sister!" yelled Ichigo. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"That can wait till later Ichi-nii!"Karin yelled back at him. She also punched his face in.

Ichigo started to curse but the meeting picked up again.

"So Hitsugaya-taichou, why are you here?" asked Rukia so that one question could be answered and then they can go on with the day beating the crap out of each other. If need be later.

"There has been a lot of Hollow activity and we came to investigate. It has to do with a lot of spiritual activity around this area and it is mainly coming from the Kurosaki house hold. So you have two options. One is to stay here and have shinigami come and help patrol around the area. And second the Kurosakis' entire are allowed to come to Soul Society and live there. That's only if you want to. And Rukia you are to report back to Soul Society when we do because Kuchiki-taichou would like to speak with you."

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, once you decided what you want to do then tell me and I will tell Yamamoto-sotaicho about what you want to do. If it is to go to Soul Society then all of you have to agree to go. Is that clear."

"Hai" responded all of the Kurosakis'.

"Well that is all. Unless you have made your decision."

"Well I want to go to Soul Society." Said Karin

"IF Karin is goin then I might as well go to make sure nothin happens to her." Said Ichigo while glaring at Toshiro.

"I'll go to, just to keep an eye on my children." Said Isshin

"I guess that means I am in as well." Said Yuzu without complaining.

"Alright now that is settled we can leave sometime this week, or next. Just let me know and I will be around." Said Toshiro while staring at Karin on the last part. Which Karin blushed a little.

--

"I wonder what nii-sama wants with me." Said Rukia while sitting on Ichigo's bed staring at Ichigo pacing the room.

"Maybe to ask why you stayed down here after the Winter War and didn't go back to Soul Society." Replied Ichigo

"If so then shouldn't he have come a long time ago to get me."

"He probably tried, but we were in a different town and he didn't know how to find us" said Ichigo "alight lets get to bed and worry about this in the morning." While he climbed into bed.

"Ok" she said while snuggling towards Ichigo.

"Don't give any ideas to that little taichou. 'cause I don't want him sleepin with my little sis." Said Ichigo

"Fine I promise" said Rukia. As she crossed her fingers behind her back and slid closer to Ichigo. she is going to leave all of those childish ideas to Rangiku and Karin if she wants to be closer to Toshiro. "'night strawberry"

"'night midget" said Ichigo as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him.

--

_Meanwhile on the roof_

"Ne, Toshiro, what squad will I be placed in if you had to guess?" Asked Karin

"Probably in the eleventh squad with Madarame and Ayasegawa."

"What about everyone else?"

"You brother and dad would be taichous and your sister would go to the fourth squad. You said that she was good at kidou and Unohana-taichou is a respectable taichou and she take care of her squad and she would love to have your sister in her squad." Replied Toshiro

"Can I be in the tenth squad with you?"

"I don't know. The so-taichou wants to see how well you can fight before placing you in a squad. He said that your brother and father would be taichous because your father use to be one and because your brother fought bravely in the winter war a few years ago."

"Well I guess that is a good chance at me bein in your squad. Because I couldn't even defeat you this morning."

"Yep you probably could be in my squad."

"And if I am. Then can we tell people about our relationship." Said Karin as she leaned in to brush her lips against his smooth ones.

"Karin even if we aren't in the same squad I am sure that Matsumoto wouldn't hesitate to tell people about me and you. Hell I think that she already told everyone."

"Yeah, you are probably right about that one." Sighed Karin

"So when are you ready to leave?"

"When everyone else is." Replied Karin

"Well I guess that will be soon."

"Why do you say that Toshiro?"

"Because they know that if too much reiatsu piles up around the area then there might be another long battle up ahead for us, just like the winter war." Replied the white haired taichou

"Yeah your right about that." She said as she yawned. It seemed like she was getting tired so she laid her head on Toshiro's shoulder. "I love you, Toshiro." She said as she started to close her eyes.

"I love you too, Karin." He said while he kissed her on the forehead. Once he realized she was asleep he picked her up and brought her to her room. As he went to lay her down on the bed she clung to him and wouldn't let him go.

"Stay with me tonight." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Ok" he sighed as he laid down next to her. Once he was beside her she snuggled close to him where there was no space left in between them.

"'night, Toshiro"

"'night, Karin"

--

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**--**

When Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, and everyone else got to Soul Society, Rangiku ran off to kami knows where. Toshiro tried to call her back, but it was useless. So Toshiro walked with everyone to the So-taichou's office so that they could talk. Only Toshiro and the Kurosakis' were allowed inside the office. So Yumi and Ikkaku went back to their division.

In the meeting Karin and Yuzu were tested to see what squad they would belong to. So the so-taichou had Karin fight Toshiro. When she showed the So-taichou her powers and what she was capable of she was placed in Toshiro's squad. Yuzu was placed in the fourth division because she only knew how to use kidou so the So-taichou but her there so that Unohana could teach her healing kidou since she already knew how to control kidou for fighting. And of course Ichigo and Isshin were put as captains. Isshin being the fifth division captain and Ichigo the ninth.

--

Karin walked into the office with Toshiro by her side. He told her to go introduce herself to the other members of the tenth division, but she wanted to hang out with her boyfriend (even if he had to do paperwork). So she said that she would help him if he needed any help. He didn't really want to put his new third seat to work just yet but since she offered he let her. Once they entered the room together they saw Rangiku at her desk doing paperwork. Toshiro thought of it as strange, so that meant that she wanted something or she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. Karin new that Matsumoto didn't like to do her paperwork, so she just ignored her.

"Matsumoto!!"

"Yes, Captain" she answered a bit nervously

"What did you do?" he could tell by her voice that she did something wrong. And that he needed to fix what happened or just somehow let it go.

She gave out a nervous laugh. "Well…. I told Hisagi-fukutaichou, Shunsui-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Renji-fukutaichou, and many of my other friends that I hang out with… OH and the Shinigami Women's Association about you and Karin-chan dating." She let out her breath that she was holding because she said all of that without breathing.

"Well if that's it then why or you doing your paperwork. I thought Karin said it was ok for you to tell everybody."

Karin laughed she knew that she forgot to tell Rangiku something when they left to Soul Society. She thought that she did tell Rangiku that it was ok for her to tell people about them. It must have slipped her mind.

"Kain-chaaaan, you didn't tell me that. And here I thought I was going to get into trouble if the Captain found out. Well now I am going to hang out with my drinking buddies. You want to join Karin-chan."

Karin looked over at her taichou/boyfriend. He nods his head a little. He wanted her to know a few people (even if they were Rangiku's drinking buddies). "Ok. I guess I will join you, tonight." Then she turned towards Toshiro. "See you later." She gave him a quick kiss and followed behind Rangiku.

--

Yuzu became the seventh seat of the fourth division and her mentor/guide was Yamada Hanataro. Hanataro became the third seat of the fourth division after the war when the weird blonde guy (I don't remember his name) died while trying to be a hero and fight. Hanataro is still a skinny little guy but he has gained some muscles that it doesn't make him look to weak. He went up in the ranks because he helped a lot during the Winter War by healing the severely wounded and helping them away from the battlefield.

"And this is your room Kurosaki-chan." Hanataro told Yuzu when he was finished giving the tour of the fourth division and going through a few basic healing kidou which she successfully did with just one quick demonstration.

"Please call me Yuzu. I am used to that and plus there are two Kurosaki-taichous now and me and my twin, who is in the tenth division. Plus we all like to be called by our first names so that it won't confuse anybody when they are trying to address the right person."

"Alright then Yuzu-san" said Hanataro. He is just too polite to take away an honorific, but it was a start.

--

"Hello, Kurosaki-taichou." greeted a short fuku taichou with her hair in a bun.

"You must be Hinamori Momo, right?" asked Isshin

"Hai, taichou." She replyed

"Please just call me Isshin, I never really liked being called captain"

"Alright, Isshin, if there is anything you need just ask." Momo replied

"There is one thing. I want you to take a week or two off. I know that you have been working hard since you got out of your coma. So I want you to rest and I will take over all of the taichou and fuku taichou responsibilities for the time being."

Hinamori's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Arigato, Isshin" she ran and gave him a hug and went to go rest, or hang out with friends.

--

Since Ichigo already knew everyone he just went to his office and saw Hisagi-fukutaichou working on paperwork. "Hey, Hisagi"

"Hey, Ichigo, I heard that you are going to be my new captain."

"Yep, so you're welcome to just keep calling me Ichigo, since I really don't care about honorifics."

"I know that because you never call any of the captains, taichou."

"Well I'm off to visit Rukia, call for me if you need me."

"Alright" then he put down his pen and headed out after Ichigo. He wanted to catch up with Rangiku. He knew that she would be at the bar tonight since she just got back.

--

Momo walked into the tenth division office to go visit Toshiro. She heard that he just got back from the Real World and wanted to go say hi to him. She was glad that Isshin let her have the next two weeks off. She was about to knock on the door when she heard someone talking to him.

"So is it true Hitsugaya-kun. You finally got yourself a girlfriend." Said a voice that she thought was Shunsui-taichou.

"And not just any girl, she is one of the Kurosaki twins." Said the other voice which was followed by a cough.

"Yes, you two, I am dating a Kurosaki twin. Her name is Karin and she is one tough girl. The So-taichou made her my third seat as well." Said Toshiro

"So where is she right now." Asked Shunsui

"I let her go out with Matsumoto tonight. I thought that she could get to know people better if she was with her."

"Well then I will take my leave. I want to see what Hitsugaya-kun likes in women."

Then Momo knocked on the door. "Come in" said all three of the men.

"Oh hey Momo. So how do you like your new captain." Asked Toshiro.

"I like him he gave me two weeks off. Said that I needed to rest because he thinks that I have been working to hard."

"that's good, you do need some rest."

"So Shiro-chan, what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend."

"Why do people think that it is wrong for me to have a girlfriend?" he practically yelled

"Nothing" the two captains and fuku taichou said in unison. Then all of them quickly left so that they wouldn't get frozen.

--

**A/N. Sorry for the late update. I had a summer English project that I needed to get done. Which I did. YEAH. Well anyways please review. I am going to try and upload a new one once a month or maybe twice if I can. Depends on the day I have at school. Thanks for reading and reviewing. (if you are one of the ones that review) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**--**

"Hello, everyone" said Rangiku "I would like to introduce you to Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya-taichou's girlfriend."

"Hey, Karin" everyone said. Which everyone are the people that you always see Rangiku drinking with.

"So your Ichigo's little sister" asked a guy with red hair and tattoos all over his body.

"Yes, I am the oldest twin. Yuzu got put in the fourth division because she is gentle and kind and also knows how to control reiatsu and she knows almost all of the kidou spells there is to know." Karin started to ramble about something because she didn't know what to say.

"Ok, so would you like something to drink?" he asked "by the way my name is Renji."

"My name is Hisagi" said a guy with a tattoo with 69 written on the right side of his cheek, three scratches on the left side, and black spiky hair.

"The name is Shunsui Kyoraku" came a voice from behind. Karin turned around and saw a man with a straw hat and pink flower pattern robe on over his shinigami uniform and she barley saw the captains robe underneath.

"Shunsui-taichou, nice of you to join us." Said Rangiku

"Well I heard from Hitsugaya-kun that you brought Karin-chan to come out with you today. So I decided to come pay a visit."

The other people around the table started to introduce themselves as well. Kira, and some random people from different squads. She already knew Yumichika and Ikkaku. After a while she saw that half of them go themselves drunk and that Matsumoto started to slur some of her words together. Most of the stories that Rangiku were telling were about Toshiro and herself (meaning Karin). Karin didn't have that much to drink because she wanted to get back to Toshiro. So she just decided to leave.

There was sake bottles all over the bar room. And some people were laying on their backs or stomachs. She left there without Rangiku noticing her leave.

--

She was walking back to the tenth division when she saw someone with her hair pulled up in a bun. She noticed that she had a fuku taichou's badge on her right arm. And that it had the fifth division symbol on it. She knew that was the division her dad was the new captain of so she decided to go and introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Kurosaki Karin. My dad is your captain."

"Oh, hi, I'm Hinamori Momo." She said "You must be Shiro-chan's girlfriend."

"Shiro-chan? Oh you mean Toshiro." Said Karin "yeah I'm his girlfriend." She smiled a little.

"I'm glad that he found someone that he could be with. He seemed less uptight than he normally does when I use to go see him." Said Hinamori

"So why do you call Toshiro, Shiro-chan?"

"Because we grew up together in Rukongai fist district. We are like brother and sister."

"Well it was nice to meet you Hinamori Momo. I might see you around."

"Ok. Bye"

Karin finally got to the tenth division and was about to enter the gate until she ran into someone.

"Sorry," they apologized at the same time. Then Karin noticed that the person had white hair. She was about to call him Toshiro before she saw that he had longer hair and was wearing a captains cloak. "Good evening Captain" Karin said "I am Kurosaki Karin, the new third seat of the tenth division."

"I am Jushiro Ukitake-taichou of the thirteenth division." Said the long white haired man.

"Is that the division that Rukia Kuchiki is on?"

"Yes it is. And you must be Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's little sister that is dating Hitsugaya-kun."

"Guilty, does everyone in Soul Society know that we are dating."

"Yep, and you can blame it all on Rangiku-san. See you around Karin-chan" then Ukitake walked away, and started to cough.

--

"Yuzu, we need you in the healing room, fast." Shouted a random voice from down the hall. So Yuzu ran to see what the problem was. There on the healing table she saw her brother with lots of scars and deep cuts.

"What happened to Ichi-nii?"she asked no one in particular.

"Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou wanted to fight him. But your brother just never learns. Oh and Kenpachi is in the next room over he needs to be healed as well. Both of them need to learn that whenever they fight it will always end in a draw." Said Unohana-taichou

"Alright, I will help in healing. Who would you like me to heal?"

"Go heal Zaraki-taichou. Don't worry he may look scary but he can be really nice. And since he knows that he needs to be healed he will corporate."

So Yuzu went into the next room and she saw a little girl wearing a fuku taichou badge on her left arm, she also has pink hair and is leaning over Kenpachi's strong muscular body talking to him. "Look Ken-chan, someone is here to treat your wounds." Said the little fuku taichou.

"Hi, Zaraki-taichou. I am Kurosaki Yuzu and I am going to be treating your wounds today."

"So, your one of Icchi's sisters" said the little pink ball of fun

"Yep, my twin Karin is in the tenth division."

"She's in Shiro-chan's division"

"If you mean Hitsugaya-kun, then yes"

"Oh by the way my name is Yachiru Kusajishi. And you can call him Ken-chan, he doesn't like titles."

"Alright, shall I begin the healing now?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with." Said Ken-chan(I am either going to be calling him Ken-chan or Kenny) in an almost angry voice. He was tired and mad that his match with Ichigo was a tie again.

Once Yuzu was done healing all of Kenny's wounds she went to go check up on her brother.

"Hey Ichi-nii, I heard what happened."

"Yeah, I knew that I shouldn't fight him but he would just keep running after me to get me to fight him so I fought him."

"Well at least you're better now."

"Yachiru-fuku taichou wants me to call him Ken-chan."

"You better do that, because if you don't she will beat the crap out of you. She may not look it but that little pink fuku taichou is a hell of a little girl. She also likes to come up with nicknames for people."

"See ya later Ichi-nii, oh and tell Rukia-nee that I say hi when you see her."

"OK, bye Yuzu." They gave each other a hug and Ichigo took off to go see Rukia. (because the fight with Kenny happened before he could even go see Rukia)

--

Isshin was actually doing his taichou responsibilities unlike the good for nothing son of his. Already getting into a fight with the eleventh division captain.

--

Karin walked into the office and plopped down on the sofa. "I am so tired. Toshiro, you never told me where I am supposed to sleep tonight."

"Hello, to you to, Karin." Toshiro said without looking up from his paper work. And if you hang out with Rangiku she is bound to make you tired. So how did you sneak away from her."

"It wasn't that hard. All I did was wait until she was dancing with an almost passed out taichou."

"So Shunsui-taichou went to get something to drink. His fuku taichou is going to get him for that."

"So, Toshiro," she started to get up and walk across the room. "where am I supposed to sleep tonight."

"Well you have two options. One, with Matsumoto, or Two, with me."

"Let me think," she put a finger up to her chin like she was thinking "I pick number… two… with you." Karin smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Even though Ichi-nii is going to kill me once he finds out."

"I think that Kenpachi-taichou already beat some sense out of your brother."

"Ichi-nii got into a fight with him again."

"Yep, so never even show that captain how much spiritual pressure that you have or else he will fight you and claim that it is a 'fight to the death' his exact words."

"I think I saw him running past here when I was walking to the bar with Rangiku. He looked scary. Who was the pink haired little shinigami hanging on his back?"

"That is his fuku taichou Yachiru Kusajishi, and if you make her mad or sad. Kenpachi-taichou will not hesitate to kill."

"Got it."

--

**A/N. I think that I wrote this one faster than I wrote all of my other ones. So enjoy and review please. I think that's all I have to say for now. Oh and MOMO is not in love with Toshiro in my fanfic. But I will try to find a twist in my story to make it a little more interesting. Thanks to the people that are reviewing my fanfic and reading my fanfic as well. I love each and everyone one of you. Until next story. BYE. And click the little review button below. THANK YOU!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I can wish can't I.

A/N. I noticed that I haven't really written anything about Karin's zanpakto so I am going to try and put something in this story about it. Now on with the story. And I am sorry for a late update I haven't had much of a chance to get onto the computer. NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE STORY!!!!

--

Karin and Toshiro were walking hand and hand to the back of the division where all of the buildings are where everyone sleeps. What Toshiro had forgotten to mention was that the Taichou, Fuku taichou, and the third seat all share a building together. Well with that information out of her head Toshiro opened up the sliding door to the building. Karin was surprised at how big it was inside. Toshiro decided to give her a tour around the house. Once they stepped inside it was the living room, the living room then led to the kitchen area. On the other side of the kitchen was a hallway. The hallway had three doors on one side and two doors on the other side. On three of the doors there were plaques and on each plaque were written Taichou, Fuku taichou, and Third seat. Karin turned around and faced Toshiro.

"So Toshiro, when were you planning on telling me that I had my own room?" asked Karin with a slight grin on her face.

"This is my way of telling you, Karin." He said as he turned his face towards her.

"Well, then, goodnight Hitsugaya-taichou." Said Karin as she walked towards the third seat room and shut the door behind her.

Karin noticed that some of her things from the living world were in her room. Her soccer posters were hanging up on the wall and a few of her plushies that Yuzu gave her were set neatly on her bed. Karin kept the plushies that her sister gave because she could never hurt Yuzu in anyway. Yet Yuzu did know what Karin liked so the plushies weren't all that bad. Karin pushed some of the plushies out of the way so that she could lay down on her futon; she shut her eyes and fell into her zanpakto world.

Whenever Karin has alone time she loves to go to her zanpakto world because she loves it. She wishes that when she goes there that she could bring a book and read. She tried doing that one time but it didn't work. So whenever she does decide to go into her inner world she just sits under a Sakura tree and thinks about all the things that has gone on around her. Sometimes she even talks to her zanpakto, Sakura Yuki, if she feels like it. Karin's inner world has Sakura trees all around the area, bright green grass covered with a thin sheet of ice, and one small area that is for her and Sakura Yuki to train. The spot they train in has little ice but a wide area of green grass and a patch of dirt.

"Having fun with the Taichou, ne, Rin-chan"

"Oh, hey Yuki, you scared me for a second. Yeah, I am having fun with the Taichou. And to top it all off everyone in Soul Society knows that I am dating the Ice Taichou. Thanks goes to none other than, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"And here I thought that you wanted to sleep with the Ice Taichou, tonight. I can read your mind you know Rin-chan."

"Yeah Yeah I know that you can read my mind. You are constantly doing it, it's like I have no privacy at all. But that's the plus side or is it the negative side to having a zanpakto."

"Could be either or." Said Sakura Yuki, "And I thought that I would have some fun tonight." Sakura Yuki anciently said out loud.

Karin suddenly looked up to see Sakura Yuki's face bright red as she realized that she said something out loud. Karin got up from her sitting position and stood up to be face to face with her zanpakto. "Sakura Yuki! Are you and Shiro-chan's zanpakto together." Karin asked in surprise as he zanpakto lowered her head and her long white/soft pink hair covered up her pale face that was blushing like mad and her embarrassed magenta eyes looking downward. Even though you couldn't see her face you could tell that she was biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, and every time that you and Taichou touch, our worlds are connected and we can see each other. At first it was weird because it would get colder here than the normal icy temp that it is." Sakura Yuki picked up her head and was back to normal, except that she still had a faint blush. Karin had a slight grin on her face. She wanted more information about Toshiro's zanpakto. Suddenly Karin felt the air in her inner world start to get colder than its normal temp, Karin's dark eyes widen as she realized what Sakura Yuki just told her. She was about to meet the mysterious zanpakto of her zanpakto's dream.

--

Toshiro's POV

Why did she just go to her room when she said that she didn't mind that I would be with her? She even said that she would rather sleep with me then Matsumoto.

'She may have said that, Hitsugaya, but she might have wanted to sleep by herself.' Said Hyorimaru

'Do you know something I don't know Hyorimaru?' asked the white haired taichou. He could tell in Hyorimaru's voice that he was hiding something.

'What would I be hiding from you taichou? I have nothing to hide. I tell you everything.' But little did Hitsugaya know that the ice dragon was hiding something important from him. Something that Sakura Yuki already told Karin about.

Toshiro gave up talking to his zanpakto and decided to go and see if Karin was alright and apologize for not telling her in the first place. Even though he thought that they could still cuddle up next to each other. So he walked up to Karin's door and knocked on it a few times. When she didn't answer he decided to walk into her room thinking she was asleep. He wanted to know what his zanpakto was hiding from him. Toshiro could always tell when his zanpakto was not giving all the facts, and that would make him find out about it later, or never. So he would eventually tune out his zanpakto. Once he opened the door to Karin's room he saw that she was lying down in the middle of her futon with her plushies on one side of the bed. She only had about eight plushies all together.

Hitsugaya walked over to Karin. She looked so angelic, she also looked like she was sleeping the way her deep onyx eyes were lightly closed and her dark ebony hair sprawled out onto her pillow. Toshiro sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a piece of hair that was in her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then he decided to prop his feet up on her bed and pulled her close to him. He didn't care if he woke her up. He would apologize about something that he really didn't need to apologize for and just stay in her bed with her for the night. He would still do the latter if she didn't wake up.

--

As the temperature dropped a few degrees lower than the normal so did the ice on the grass. The ice became thicker and it didn't show the green grass that was shown through the very thin ice that use to be there. The Sakura trees started to ice over as well. Karin figured that Toshiro was trying to wake her up. Karin didn't want to leave her inner world she liked it there. So Karin just decided to stay and meet the ice dragon.

Out of nowhere Karin sees a man walking up to them. He looks almost like Hitsugaya in some ways, with that perfect tan. She guessed that, that must be Hyorimaru. He looked so handsome with that perfect tan of his, the X in the center of his face that made his tan look darker then what it is suppose to be, his long green tail with ice on the end, dressed up in his armor, and the ice around his arms and hands. Karin couldn't help but gape at the new arrival.

--

A/N. Sorry to stop there but I have been working on this for weeks and I couldn't figure out what to write. I think I am having a writer's block. So the next one might come out much later than I want it to. O well. Please review. I love hearing from all of my fans. Or should I say all of the wonderful HitsuKarin fans. Love Yall Lots! And if any one of you are writing a HitsuKarin fic and I don't know about it then tell me and I will be glad to read it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! BYE for now. :) :) :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But if I did then Toshiro would see Karin again and Karin will become a substitute shinigami like her brother so that she could pass through the ****Senkaimon**** to see Toshiro whenever she wants. Well that is about it. **

**Sorry for the late update, I blame my mom, dad, teachers and homework that they give out. Why are teachers soo mean like that? Well I am going to see New Moon tonight with my friends. Anyways sorry about my rambling, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**--**

Yuzu was helping the former seventh seat, now third seat, Yamada Hanataro. She wanted to get a fell around the fourth division, that way no one would have to help her out all that much. Yuzu was surprised to see that the fourth division supplies were set up similar to how she set up the supplies at home.

"Thanks Yuzu-chan" said Hanataro

"No problem, Hanataro-Kun. I needed to find out where everything goes after a while. So I should be saying 'thank you' to you." Confirmed Yuzu

"Well, then, Your Welcome"

Once the last of the supplies were set up they decided to leave since no one else was around.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Yuzu-chan." Asked Hanataro with his head turned away from her to hide his peeking blush.

"That would be great Hanataro-kun. Especially since I don't know my way around." It was Yuzu's turn to blush that time.

"It's no big deal Yuzu-chan, I use to be the seventh seat and I know my way around the division. So I would be happy to walk you there. And plus it is not that far away." Then Hanataro grabbed Yuzu's hand and led her out of the Fourth division hospital part and to the very back where they kept the lower seats of the division. She was taken by surprise a little but dismissed it. She really liked Hanataro because he was the only one that attempted to help her with everything and didn't even mind that she helped put up all the supplies. It could also be that Unohana-taichou asked Hanataro to help out Yuzu until she gets the hang of being in the division.

It was a nice long and quiet walk to the buildings in the back for the lower seat. Although Yuzu didn't really know what to say to Hanataro and vice versa. They were still holding hands and neither of them seemed to mind that it was so quiet. Yuzu noticed that there was a training area out behind the hospital part of the division but she didn't say anything because she thought that the fourth division had to train and fight if it ever came down to them to defend themselves while trying to heal the wounded.

Finally, Hanataro led Yuzu into one of the buildings in the back that would lead her to the seventh seat room. The hallway had lots of doors evenly spaced. It seemed like the room that she would have would be the perfect size for her. "This will be your room." said Hanataro

Yuzu then took out the key that Unohana-san gave her earlier, and opened up the door. The room was the perfect size for Yuzu; a nice small sitting area, a small kitchen, bathroom, and finally her small bedroom. Yuzu turned around and thanked Hanataro for bringing her to her room and then offered him some tea. Hanataro gladly accepted the tea because it wasn't that late so he could get back to where he sleeps. He just hopes that Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou wouldn't mind that he was late. He would hate to wake them up when he went in.

"Arigato, Hanataro-kun. Would you like to come inside for some tea?" asked a very timid Yuzu.

"Y-y-yea Yuzu-chan, I would like s-s-some tea." Replied Hana-kun. "I will even help you find the kettle and tea bags."

"Arigato, again Hana-kun." Once Hanataro got out the tea pot and the tea bags he let Yuzu take care of the rest. While they were waiting for the water to boil they started talking about anything.

"When did y-y-you s-s-start learning Kidou?" asked the former seventh seat.

"About a year, year and a half ago, that is also when my sister started training. My twin Karin wanted to be a shinigami to help protect her friends and family. I wanted to learn how to defend myself as well so I was trained to learn kidou because I didn't want to become a shinigami. But know that I am here I am glad that there is a squad that doesn't involve zanjutsu."

"Yeah, we mostly just heal the injured shinigami that the eleventh squads beat up. The eleventh taichou is the one that you healed today. He and your bother are always fighting. But your brother does try to get away from him." Then the kettle went off and Yuzu got up from the table and started to make the tea. Once she had the tea ready she poured a cup for Hanataro.

"Hana-kun, you said that you used to be the seventh seat. When did you become the third seat? Or should I ask, how?" asked Yuzu with her eyes shining with amazement.

"Yeah, I was the seventh seat before the war and during the war with the Arrancars. Once the war was over we had lost a lot of healers even the former third seat member. Everyone was doing their best to get the injured off the battlefield and also healing some of them that we couldn't move on the battlefield."

"Wow, that's amazing and sad at the same time." Said Yuzu

"Yeah, well I better get going. I don't want to be late getting in."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow, then, Hanataro-kun." Said Yuzu as she started to get up and bring the dishes to the sink and then walked Hanataro to her door.

"Bye Yuzu-chan." Said the now third seat of the fourth division. "See you tomorrow."

--

Hyorimaru was walking straight towards Karin and Sakura Yuki. It seemed to take him forever to get to them. Although it could of just been Karin's imagination. Once he was finally face to face with Karin he bowed down from the waist, and brought his face back to eye level. "Hello, Kurosaki Karin, I am Hitsugaya Toshiro's zanpakto, Hyorimaru. But you probably already guessed that by now."

"Yes, I know who you are Hyorimaru. And you can tell Toshiro that I …" Karin started to say as she trailed off when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure enter into her inner world. _Why is __**he**__ in my inner world? Even though I was just joking around __**he**__ just has to come and try to ruin my alone time with my zanpakto. O, well guess I have no choice but to talk to him._ Karin thought to herself.

--

_Where am I? _Thought a very annoyed white haired taichou. He was surrounded by ice covered Sakura trees and thick frozen grass. He was trying to enter into his own inner would but somehow he managed to enter into someone else's inner world. And only one guess on whom that could be. _So this is Karin's inner world. How did I end up here?_ He started to ask himself. He will figure it out eventually. Up ahead he saw three figures staring at him. One of them had soft pink hair wearing a blue kimono with a hot pink obi tie. The second one was staring at him with her long dark hair hanging lose and he onyx eyes shining. And third the green hair dragon.

"OI, TOSHIRO!!! STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET OVER HERE!!!!" shouted a very annoyed but joking third seat member of the tenth division.

As soon as the tenth division captain was next to his beloved girlfriend he asked, "So what is everyone talking about?"

"Nothing much, just that our zanpaktos' can enter into each other's worlds when we touch each other. And it seems that they have gotten to know each other really well. I could also help that they read our minds each and every minute of the day. But we can't read theirs." As soon as Karin was talking she looked over to where her zanpakto was standing and saw that she was gone. _Traitor! _ Karin yelled in her head hoping that her zanpakto would listen. Karin was then taken by surprise when Toshiro pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Karin then wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know that I was joking earlier, right?"

"No, I thought you just got mad real quick."

"Yeah, well you do make me mad sometimes but I can get over that. And plus I love you too much. I could never be mad at you for too long. I always want you to stay near me, Toshiro." She said his name in a really soft voice and leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You know that I would never leave you, Rin-chan." Toshiro said as he smirked, and his aquamarine eyes shining brightly.

"If you are going to call me Rin-chan, then I get to call you, Shiro-chan" she said as her onyx eyes met his greenish blue eyes.

Toshiro growled at the nick name that she was about to give him. "NO, YOU MAY NOT CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN!! Onee-san always calls me that, even though she knows that I am a taichou now." He yelled out the first part then his voice went back to normal.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell Tosh-kun. Anyways I didn't know you had an onee-chan, who is she?" Karin asked as she tried to get out of Toshiro's hold. That just mad Toshiro want to hold her tighter so she gave up and put her arms around his neck.

"She's not really my onee-chan, but we did grow up together in Rukongai. Her name is Hinamori Momo fukutaichou of the fifth division." Said Toshiro as his eyes soften a little bit at the mention of her name, and this did not go unnoticed by the dark haired beauty in front of him. "Yet, sometimes I let her get away with it because I am kind of like her little brother. Also because the war was a big impact on her life because the person that started it was her former captain."

"Wow," Karin started to say as her eyes began to match her captains, a soft reflection. "that had to of been hard on her. I also met Hinamori when I was walking back her. She said that she was glad that my father let her take off two weeks. I also noticed that her eyes would always wonder off when I was talking to her or when she was talking to me."

Toshiro started to look around and he noticed that he couldn't find either of their zanpaktos' anywhere. "Did you notice that our zanpakto spirits are gone?"

"Yeah, I noticed that a long time ago, Tosh. Those two are traitors. They left without saying a word. O, well it is time for bed." On cue Karin started to yawn. "Goodnight, Tosh"

"Goodnight Rin." Said Toshiro as they both started to fade out of Karin's inner world and back to her room. As they both fell asleep Toshiro subconsciously held Karin tighter and pulled her closer to him.

--

**Well that's all I have for you today. Again I am sorry for the late update just haven't had time to get on the computer. And when I did I would only type a little. But I finally finished it. YEAH!! Right now I am baking cookies and the oven. (I have been craving cookies lately.) So I hoped you enjoyed my little chappy. So until next chapter please review. And maybe I will share my cookies. JA NE!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN BLEACH, but a girl can dream. Ha-ha. On with the story!**

**--**

Karin was the first one to open her eyes in the morning. She saw that Toshiro had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she couldn't move. He also had his sword still strapped to his back. Karin tried to pry herself away from him but that didn't turn out so well. She was still stuck to him and he wouldn't wake up. It seemed like his grip just got tighter and tighter. As soon as she heard a knock at the door she stopped trying to get the white haired taichou off of herself and told Rangiku to get her butt in. As soon as the busty fuku taichou walked through the door Karin saw that she was about to burst out laughing and gave the red-blonde head an evil glare. "Say anything about this Rangiku and I swear that I will release Sakura Yuki on you! Now help me get Toshiro off!" Karin yelled in a hush whisper.

Finally, Karin and Rangiku got Karin out of Toshiro's death grip. As soon as that was over Karin pushed Toshiro off her bed. As soon as she did that he grabbed to unsheathe his zanpakto and started to scan the area around him. Once he realized that he was in Karin's room he sweat dropped and regained a regular stance."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Yelled Shiro-chan

"What was what for?" asked an ebony haired third seat in a teasing tone with her taichou.

"You know what I mean, Rin-chan."

"Oh, so we're back to nick names, Toshi-chan." Karin then walked to the other side of her bed and kissed Toshiro on his cheek. "I love you Shiro-chan, but you just wouldn't let me go. So I had no choice but to let Rangiku in" the onyx eyed girl pointed to the busty blonde as the door "and help me get your arms from around me. You wouldn't even get up."

Toshiro gave his busty fuku taichou a Toshiro death glare. Before he could say anything to her she was gone in a flash. "She is going to get it." The short white haired captain said under his breath.

"What are we doing today, _Taichou_?" asked Karin

"First, you are not allowed to address me as Taichou, only Toshiro. Second, I am doing paperwork and you can go around and get to know the division. Speaking of the division I need to make the announcement that they have a new third seat."

"Well you better do that first." As Karin was saying that Toshiro had called upon a hell butterfly and saw him giving out the message.

--

"Attention Squad 10! I would like to introduce you to your new third seat Kurosaki Karin!" shouted Toshiro at the gathering. "She is here with us because she is from the real world and she is a powerful shinigami. If you have any questions that you would like to discuss with her then you shall after this meeting. Karin is there anything you would like to say?" he asked his raven haired girlfriend. She gave a little smirk and said yes.

"To clear up a few things, yes I am Kurosaki Ichigo's sister and if you try anything you will feel the wrath of the Kurosaki's. One more thing," she turned towards Hitsugaya. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro's girlfriend!" as soon as she said that Toshiro gave her an evil glare. "You love me and you know it." She whispered to her taichou.

"Yes I do, but did you have to tell the whole squad."

"Hey if I didn't tell them now then they would have heard it from Rangiku, who knows when."

"*sigh*True"

"See you later, Toshiro."

"Later, Karin" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he headed off to his office to do paper work.

"Alright Squad 10 let me clarify one more thing, I don't want any of that Kurosaki crap. I will prefer that you call me by my given name, Karin."

"How did you and Taichou end up together Karin?" asked one of the squad members.

"That's a long story, first you have to know how we met."

"Then how did you meet?" asked another member.

"Hmmm" Karin was pondering whether or not she should say how they met. Then she grinned. "It all started with a soccer ball." She began

Karin then proceeded to tell the squad that she was mad that day and how she hadn't seen Ichi-nii in a week or so. She had kicked her soccer ball out of the net she always carries with her and the ball rolled down the hill and that is when she met him. She also told them how she got him to play a game of soccer with her friends. At first he wasn't going to play but when he saw her hurt knee he decided to tag in. Most people left while she was telling the story. Some time in between Rangiku showed up and started saying how cute a couple that Taichou and Karin are. This in turn made Karin go 10 different shades of pink. Finally Karin told when they both confessed to each other. And Rangiku was the one that told that story since we all know that she was spying. Once they were done with story time everyone left to go do whatever. Then Karin turned towards Rangiku.

"Shouldn't you be helping Toshiro?"

"I should, but I never do my paper work unless I am threaten." Replied Rangiku

"Yet you know that he needs help you just drink your _sake_ all day long. Not to mention think up new ways to annoy the chibi-taichou." Said Karin

"Darn you caught me. So do you want to see the pictures I took of you two?" asked the busty blonde

"NO! And you better burn them if they are not for the eyes of the youth." Karin blurted out nonsense

"AWWW~ but they are so cute Karin-chan~"

"MATSUMOTO!!!" You could hear someone shouting

"If anyone asks, I wasn't here." Then Rangiku took off using shunpo. It makes you wonder what she did wrong. Yet just asking that question makes your mind wonder to paperwork and sake, but which one, it could be both.

As soon as Matsumoto Rangiku was out of line of vision Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing next to Kurosaki Karin. "Great she ran off again." Said the white haired taichou.

"*sigh*What happened this time, Toshiro?" asked the ebony haired Kurosaki.

"Her paperwork is piled up and I found a stash of sake." He said as he turned to face Karin

"So what did you do with her stash of sake?"

"I dumped it out. Guess what I found when I walked into the office?"

"I don't know. What?" asked the onyx eye girl

"I found pictures of _us._"

"How bad can they be?" she asked, and then Toshiro pulled out a pack of photos. Karin's eyes widened a little when she saw the pack of photos that Toshiro was holding. "Wow, that's a lot of photos!" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I am going to freeze her butt to her chair so that she will not get up from her paperwork." Then he turned about to take off. "Wait, I also found this paper on my desk. Turn to the second page."

Karin did as told and saw a lot of pictures in a clutter that was only about her and Toshiro.

--

**I kinda fell sorry for Rangiku-san. She is about to have a Zenbonzakura look alike and an ice dragon after her. Well guess what it is December 20****th**** and if you are really a BLEACH fan than you would know who's birthday it is …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I know that I love it. GO HITSUKARIN FANS!!!**

--

**The discovery of the pictures!**

_Knock knock_

There was no answer on the Juubantai office door. So the Kuubantai-fukutaichou walked in and laid something on the taichou's desk, then walked out of the room. He hoped that Rangiku would see what was on the desk before the white haired tenth taichou saw it. The thing that he left on the desk was a news paper with her taichou's pictures all over one page and an envelope of all of the pictures. (Including the ones that were not in the paper)

Once Hisagi-fukutaichou was a safe distance away from the tenth squad barracks he could hear the ice captain calling after his fukutaichou. To some extent he felt sorry for her but she did deserve to get punished. For some reason he knew that it was going to be worse than before. He couldn't quite place why though until he felt two spiritual pressures rise. One belonging to the white haired taichou and the other pressure belonging to someone else and it was close to the same as Ichigo-taichou's spiritual pressure.

Finally Hisagi made it back to the ninth squad barracks to complete his paperwork for the day. When he walked through the office doors he saw that Ichigo was working diligently on his own paperwork. Hisagi was glad that he didn't have to do all of the paperwork by himself anymore. Now he can have a break every now and then. "Good morning Hisagi-san." Said Ichigo from his desk.

"Morning Ichigo-taichou." Greeted Hisagi. ever since Ichigo got on to Hisagi-fukutaichou about calling him Kurosaki-taichou they finally agreed on letting Hisagi call Ichigo, Ichigo-taichou because Hisagi thought that it would be improper to call a taichou by their first name only.

"Good morning Hisagi and Ichigo!" yelled a familiar voice from the other side of the door before it opened. _Great just what I needed. _Thought Hisagi, as the busty blonde fukutaichou walked through the door. "I need a place to hide out for a while. I think that Taichou and Karin-chan are after me." She said in a somewhat sulking tone.

"He must of found the pictures that I brought to the division-" Hisagi started to say before it was too late. He is done for now.

"HISAGI not _those_ pictures!" Rangiku started to yell but then calmed down knowing why her taichou was after her.

"What pictures?" asked a clueless Ichigo. Rangiku gave an innocent smile before she told Ichigo in a rush.

"" she then started to pant hard. That was a long sentence and she said it in one breath. She is talented! Then she concentrated on where her taichou was and where Karin-chan was. She could feel that her captain was close by. She had no idea where Karin-chan was because she couldn't sense that girl's spiritual pressure anywhere.

--

Toshiro and Karin followed Rangiku all the way to the Kuubantai. They hid their reiatsu so that she couldn't sense them at first. Since Toshiro knew the layout of the ninth division because of all of Rangiku's attempts to escape from paper work or whatever he found, like sake stashes. He found that having Karin there will help him even more. Now he will be able to get Rangiku to do her work with Karin's help. He can even get Karin to help out with the paperwork now that he has her as his third seat. That way he can get the Juubantai paperwork done on time without working all day and night, by himself. He was at the front of the building and Karin was coming in from the back of the building. Toshiro told Karin where Matsumoto would be. Their destination is the Kuubantai taichou's office.

Karin hid her reiatsu to where no one would be able to detect it unless they knew her exact spiritual wave. As soon as Toshiro was close enough to the office door he let his spiritual pressure leak a little so that Rangiku knew that he was close. Finally he got close to the captain's office and walked right through the door. He didn't even bother to knock. "Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou!" he practically yelled at the poor girl. "Do you mind explaining to me about these pictures?" he held up the folder with the evidence.

"Ano… taichou… you …I…"

"Spit it out Matsumoto!" he was getting pissed and she knew that was a bad sign.

"Can I see the pictures Toshiro?" asked Ichigo wanting to know what was so bad about the pictures. Toshiro handed the pictures to Ichigo and when Ichigo attempted to open the folder he saw a black flash and all of a sudden Rangiku was strapped down to a chair. But that didn't stop him from looking at the picture of his sister and the Juubantai-taichou. The pictures were mostly of them playing soccer when she was eleven and just recently. Both of them holding hands and sitting at the railing looking at the sunset. Before he could see the one where they were kissing the folder and pictures were taken from his hands.

"Matsumoto Rangiku! I am disappointed in you. You have no right to take pictures of me and Toshiro." Karin sounded just as pissed as Toshiro. If looks could kill then Matsumoto would be dead yet again. She would also freeze to death if they both release their zanpaktos right now. Yet Karin's zanpakto would be deadly enough.

"But it is my job as the Gossip columnist to get the good stuff. Not something that everyone hears about every day. They need something juicy time-time." Rangiku wined

"She is right that is her section of the paper."

"STAY OUT OF THIS HISAGI" Karin and Toshiro both yelled at the poor fukutaichou. Rangiku was starting to get scared of her taichou and the new sanseki.

--

After a long awaited torture that was dealt to the Juubantai-fukutaichou she was placed under watch for a month to do paperwork in the office with the taichou and sanseki looking after her every move. If she ever thought about leaving the office Karin would block the door. Toshiro had found all of her sake and dumped it all out. The only time she will be able to get any is if she goes out once her paperwork is done and accounted for.

--

**A.N. Yes I know that I am mean. Some might say that she didn't need that punishment but we all know that it was coming. I know this chapter was a bit shaky but I am still working on what to type. So please press the review button right below and I will try to make the next chappy better than this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH and I never will!  
Sorry for the late update. You can kill me if you want to. Well this is the last chapter because I have run out of ideas for this story but I am working on a new HitsuKarin Fanfic! I don't know when I am going to but it up but when I do you will know. Well anyways here goes the rest of the story. Nothing big, just a birthday and more surprises!**

After Rangiku's brutal punishment she tried to make it to work at least twice a week so that she wouldn't have to sit through interrogation again. She did not like being watched by the chibitaichou and the sanseki. Karin and Toshiro stripped her from going out and having fun with Hisagi and all of the other fukutaichous that she is always drinking with.

At least when Toshiro had Karin and Rangiku helping him he found out that the paperwork wasn't that bad, it took him less time than it normally did and he turned in all the paperwork within three days before the deadline. But now that Rangiku is only coming in twice a week he is back on turning in the paperwork on time even with Karin helping him every day.

Karin has different plans whenever it is around lunch time she is always dragging the white haired taichou away from his precious paperwork to go out and eat or just jumping him at random times and kissing him but that's only when they are alone so that Matsumoto won't be taking pictures of them and showing other shinigami.

Well it is finally spring time in May a certain shinigami's birthday is coming up. "Karin-chan!" shouted a petit brunet.

"Hey Yuzu!" Karin shouted back

"What have you been up to I haven't seen you in weeks it feels like?" asked the brunet twin

"Let's see, I have been doing a lot of paperwork for my division because Toshiro is doing that every single day of the week. The only time that I get a day off is when it is the weekend and I'm just spending that time cuddling up next to Toshi-kun."

"Wow! He doesn't let you have breaks in-between?"

"Lunch break and that's about it. But I don't mind helping him out we get the paperwork done on time. Especially since Rangiku is helping out twice a week."

"Yeah I heard what happened. You were so mean to her Karin-chan!"

"No I wasn't! Toshiro even said that she needed more discipline and he is glad that she was taught a lesson."

Karin was just walking alone side her sister around Soul Society talking about what they have been up to since they last saw each other. Karin already knew that her sister was the nanaseki of the yonbantai. What she didn't know was her sister was dating Hanataro the sanseki. She was glad that her sister found someone.

"So Yuzu do you want to go on a double date together in three days?" asked the ebony haired twin.

"Why three…….O our birthday! Yeah that would be great." Yuzu face was priceless she looked so cute with her big beautiful smile and her brown eyes were shinning.

They both couldn't wait till their birthday so that they could go on their double date.

--

Finally it is May 6th the twins' birthday.

"Happy birthday Karin!!" Matsumoto yelled as soon as Karin entered the office.

"Thanks Rangiku" then she turned towards Toshiro and walked behind his desk. "Does the birthday girl get a kiss from her boyfriend?" Karin asked then she turned Toshiro's chair around and Karin sat down on his lap and placed her lips on his cool ones.

He didn't even have a chance to respond. As she parted their lips, he then proceeded to kiss her again. They both heard a click and then saw a flash. Karin quickly got up from Toshiro and proceeded to go after Rangiku. It didn't take much for her to get the camera away from the busty fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto Rangiku I thought I told you no more pictures!" Karin yelled at the busty fukutaichou as she proceeded to break the camera in half. Matsumoto didn't really like being caught so she did the first thing that came to mind…she bolted from the office as fast as she could. It was useless to think that she could actually get a picture of those two kissing.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Karin said as she turned toward Toshiro only to see his shocked face from when Karin broke the camera that Matsumoto had. Karin gave her taichou a slight laugh and threw the camera in the garbage. "Ready to go to lunch and meet up with Yuzu and Hanataro?"

"Yeah, let's go before Matsumoto comes back in. I don't think she wants to be around the crazy third seat anymore." said Toshiro as he gave Karin a slight smile.

"Yeah I may be a crazy third seat but it's the crazy third seat that you" she said while stabbing her finger at his chest "are in love with." then she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office.

--

"Hey Yuzu!" Karin yelled out to her twin when they reached the restaurant.

"Hey Karin!" Yuzu shouted back as she left Yamada at the door as she ran to give her twin a hug. She also gave Toshiro a hug as well when she was done with her sister. "It is nice to see you again Hitsugaya-taichou." Yuzu said as she greeted him in the right formality unlike Ichigo. It is like Yuzu is the only one that uses honorifics! Well Karin only says the honorifics with some of the taichous' like the so-taichou and his fukutaichou whenever she sees them.

As they walked inside Karin started to talk to Yamada Hanataro to get to know who her sister is dating. She found out that when her brother first came to the Soul Society Hanataro helped Ichigo out to save Rukia. She was impressed that he was the original nanaseki and became the sanseki after the war. Hanataro is also one of the best healers next to Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou of course.

Well the dinner went great! Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for when Ichigo saw all of them together at the park. They were just sitting on the benches talking and Toshiro was trying to get away to go back to his paperwork.

When Ichigo spotted them he started asking Hanataro 100 questions. Even though Ichigo knows Hanataro, he still doesn't want anyone near his baby sister Yuzu. The one that is always so sweet and innocent. Anyway Ichigo started to scare Hanataro and ended up passing out because of all the questions. Toshiro took that as an excuse to shunpo away before anyone noticed that he was there in the first place. But the sanseki of the Juubantai headed after him so that she could get away from her brother.

--

_Ten years later_

**Karin's POV**

Great! How am I going to explain this to Ichi-nii? He is so over protective sometimes. Shit! Well Ichi-nii I am pregnant and since I know you are about to run off and try and kill Toshiro, just be warned that I will kill you first! No, that's not good. Great how am I going to tell _him_? Maybe I shouldn't tell him until I start to show. No, cause if I do that Yuzu will keep pestering me to tell Ichi-nii. How about I tell Rukia-nee and she can tell Ichi-nii? Yep I will go with that. Or I can just tell Rangiku and she can spread the rumor. And you know how fast those spread when Ran-chan tells them. Because if it comes from her mouth then it must be true. Most of the time.

I got out of bed and decided to tell Rangiku. She will understand, I hope. Toshiro already knows and so does Yuzu, because I was tested at the fourth division and Yuzu was in the room at that time. Dammit! Here goes nothing.

"Karin-chan is it true, are you pregnant?!?" Rangiku practically shouted at me as I was walking in the tenth division office. I peeked up at Toshiro and saw that he was doing his paperwork like always.

"Yes Ran-chan. I am pregnant. Are you going to tell the whole world now? Because if you do I am fine with that. It will save me time to going and telling Ichi-nii. Yet he might hurry over her and kill Toshiro as soon as he finds out." I said as I saw Toshiro sink down in his seat as I said the last part. I looked back over to Rangiku and saw that she was jumping up and down.

"Well I am glad that you just told me that. Except I already went around to tell everyone and we are having a party tonight. So I hope you are ready to party."

"I would be Ran-chan, but I can't drink when I have a baby!" I practically shouted at her

"Well then I will drink for you." Rangiku perked up when I said that. Oh boy this is going to be a long day.

--_A few hours later at the party in the 10__th__ division office--_

"TOSHIRO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Shouted Ichi-nii. I knew this was going to happen but hey what can I do about it now. I am pregnant and Ichi-nii needs to get over the fact that we are in the Soul Society and I have my own life. He would probably even get revenge for me when I am killed by a Menos Grande. Or someone else. "BANKAI!!"

"ICHI-NII PUT AWAY THE BANKAI NOW AND SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" he did what I told him to do and he sat down. "Now listen, I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean you can kill the father of my child. He/she will need him when they are growing up. I am just surprised that Byakuya didn't come after you when Rukia was pregnant. Now you have a son and I want to keep the father of my child alive, thank you."

"Yeah Ichigo cause if you were dead by his Zenbonsakura then I wouldn't have anyone to help me raise Kurosaki Ryu." Said Rukia "And plus I talked to Nii-sama when I first became pregnant not to harm the father."

The party went smoothly after that and everyone had fun and I got to talk more to more of my division members. They were happy about their third seat being pregnant. They just probably wanted a kid to play around with at the division when they had nothing else to do. For that I was happy, because if I ever wanted to spend time with Toshiro alone then all I had to do was hand the child over and go out with him, or did whatever.

--

**Regular POV**

Karin had twins nine months later and their names are Takumi and Danielle. Takumi is a boy and he has black hair and onyx eyes just like his mother and he has his father's face. Danielle is a girl has black hair like her mom and teal eyes just like her father.

--

**Well that's it. I am done writing this fanfic and I will start the other one when the time comes. I am having a friend help me out a little for the next one and hopefully it will go better. I am not going to write a sequel to this one so don't even ask. Until I write the next fanfic JA NE!!!**


End file.
